Vacaciones
by HsTs
Summary: En las vacaciones todo puede ocurrir, insultos,secretos y angustia...pero en una fiesta, todo se revela. COMPLETO ;-D
1. Ahora q' hago?

**Vacaciones**

Acostado boca arriba en su cama, Kyle escuchaba las aspas del ventilador y se acomodo para verlas girar. Miraba con atención el movimiento que estas producían y solo se limito a suspirar, mientras que la emoción del aburrimiento empezaba a surgir.

Habían terminado las clases y pensó que la única tarea que debía hacer ahora era levantarse y acostarse tarde; comer lo que quisiera y desligarse de las obligaciones de hermano mayor. Pero lo que no tomo en cuenta fue a su madre, Sheila, quien le diría con tono autoritario:

-No importa que hayan terminado las clases Kyle, seguís teniendo obligaciones en esta casa.

-...¿Qué? Oh vamos no puede ser.

Sin mas que una decepción de parte de su hijo al escuchar esta respuesta, Sheila le dijo que tenia que ir a cortar el pasto pero se dio cuenta de la expresión de tristeza que tenia Kyle y enseguida se compadeció. Le dijo a continuación que solo le daría por ese día esa tarea y que después, tal vez, tendría tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera.

Mientras que cortaba el pasto, las gotas de transpiración habían empezado a aparecer por el calor pero Kyle se distrajo pensando que podría hacer. Pero se dio cuenta enseguida que sus amigos estaban de vacaciones en lugares desconocidos para él haciendo que una ligera muestra de amargura apareciera en su rostro.

Había pasado una semana desde el inicio del receso escolar y el pobre joven solo se limito a hacer las tareas hogareñas y a ver la tele en su cuarto.

Su hermano de 9 años, Ike, no era de mucha ayuda en la desdicha del mayor porque, como él a esa edad, se la pasaba mas tiempo con sus amigos afuera de la casa que adentro como es normal. Además era raro que Kyle se juntara con su hermano menor ya que según él, no se juntaba con pendejos. Pero en su interior sabía que se moría de las ganas de pasar vergüenza en el riesgo de que lo vieran jugar con él que morirse del brutal aburrimiento que lo había invadido hasta la locura de querer hablar solo.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que Kyle se sorprendiera por la inesperada reacción de parte de su padre quien le dijo que saliera de su cuarto porque era la hora de la cena.

-Pá, ¿acaso no sabes tocar?

-Lo siento no quería molestarte hijo.- Mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de su Kyle para entrar- Se nota que estas aburrido.

-¿Enserio? No me digas

-Quería saber si estabas bien

-Pudiste haber tocado y no entrado…

-¿Por qué no te juntas con Kenny hasta que los otros vuelvan?-Su hijo se sento en la cama para verlo mejor.

-Por que su familia ahorro para irse de vacaciones… ¿Porque nosotros también no nos vamos?- A sabiendas de la respuesta.

-Vos sabes que durante un tiempo no nos vamos a poder ir. El caso de Jesús que demanda a Satanás por fraude no es tan fácil. Y tu madre quiere que estemos todos juntos.

Kyle bajo la cabeza y su padre, Gerald, le tubo lastima.

-A lo mejor-dijo su papá cuando abría la puerta para irse- pueda convencer a tu mamá que te deje ir a alguna fiesta si te enteras y quedarte un poco mas de tiempo en ella o algo así.

Lo que acababa de escuchar Kyle hizo que le volvieran las esperanzas de que tal vez el verano no iba a ser tan aburrido después de todo.

Gerald le hizo una seña para que fueran bajando para ir a comer, dejando en la oscuridad de la habitación el ruido de las aspas del ventilador prendido..

**----N.A----**

Bueno, si, la primera parte puede que sea aburrida pero ya ver que despues se pone interezante. ¡La proxima parte es de Cartman!


	2. Reprimir q?

Mis comentarios estan abajo. Solo aclaro q' _esta letra _son pensamientos.

---0---

* * *

2º Capitulo:  **REPRIMIR QUE?**

-Amorcito, ¿quieres un poco mas de chocolate? – le preguntaba la señora Cartman a su hijo.

-Vos que crees má?

Cartman había mentido a sus amigos diciéndoles que se iría de vacaciones a ver a su familia para las vacaciones .No quería encontrarse con nadie ya que decidió tener tiempo para pensar en ciertas cosas que le preocupaban. Por esa razón se la pasaba mas tiempo en la habitación, casi sin contacto con el exterior.

-Aquí tenes cariño –dijo Liane con una sonrisa- Me avisas si queres mas, ¿si?

Ella cerro la puerta y dejo a Eric con su helado de chocolate en la soledad de su habitación.

Él dejo que el helado se derritiera en su escritorio por que sus pensamientos le quitaban el hambre. Pensamientos que tenia que ver con cierto pelirrojo judío de nombre Kyle.

Ya había pasado el primer mes de vacaciones. El gordo neonazi no podía apartar su mente de aquel chico porque en cierta forma lo extrañaba. No tenía como molestarlo ya que, según él, el marica de Kyle lo había puesto no admitir en el Chat… además de que no quería llamarlo por que sabía que ya seria demasiado.

Así que pasaba sus tardes de ocio imaginando que tenía al judío en frente suyo y empezaba a molestarlo.

-Che marica, los judíos son una desgracia y causan todos los problemas en el mundo.

-¡Oh! Gran Eric… ¿cómo puedo hacer para solucionar esto? –en tono afeminado

-Fácil. Chúpame las bolas

-Con gusto, general.

Esa era la forma en que Eric Cartman pasaba las tardes cuando no sabía que hacer.

Hasta que un día decidió finalmente salir de su casa a dar una vuelta al parque pensando "¿qué estarán haciendo los demás?

Luego de caminar ½ vuelta decidió que era suficiente y que debía sentarse; pero antes de hacerlo diviso a Stan hablando con Jimmy y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos que estaban cerca de ellos 2 para saber de que hablaban.

_¿De que mierda están hablando?_- pensó Cartman.

-Oh Stan…-dijo Jimmy- n-n-no sabía…

-Yo…-dijo Marsh con cierta tristeza- ¿Cómo voy hacer para explicarle esto?, ¿Voy a esconder lo que siento y reprimirlo como hace la mayoría?

_¿Qué siente que reprime?_

_-_Te lo dije –prosiguió Stan- a vos por que no sabía a quien más. Wendy se enfurecerá cuando lo sepa.

-Stan hasta que decidas contárselo lo que te puedo aconsejar es que ti-ti-ti enes que tener to-to-to do bien claro con si decidís contarle lo que si-si-entes a---

Pero Jimmy se interrumpo mirando hacia la dirección de los arbustos. Stan se dio la vuelta para saber que pasaba y enseguida se dio cuenta.

-¡Cartman ¿qué coño estas haciendo?!-dijo enfurecido Stan que hizo que no solo hizo el gordo se asustara si no que también se quedara mudo por la sorpresa.- ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!

Cartman recobro la compostura y respondió en tono acusante y questionador.

-¿Reprimir que? ¿Contárselo a quien? ¿Qué estas escondiendo? ¿Qué haces en South Park? ¿De que mierda hablan?

-Lo que hablábamos-dijo Jimmy- no te impo-po-porta

-Sea lo que sea, lo voy a descubrir- Dijo Eric mientras se alejaba.

A volver a su casa se acostó en el sillón para ver la tele mientras que su mente se limito solo a responderse las preguntas que su conciente cuestionaba:

_De que mierda estarían hablando esos 2_

_No era que se iba a ir todo el verano-_refiriéndose a Stan

_Por qué iba a mentirle a Kyle_

Su siguiente pregunta fue interrumpida ya que su cerebro formulo un plan.

* * *

---0---

Esta es la sgunda parte.

Decidi contar, no solo lo q' le suced a Kyle, si no a los d+ personajes. Lo q' hacen, sus planes, pensamientos q' giran alrededor de un solo hecho q' se va ir dando a lo largo de la historia :)

X cierto, Gracias Nana x alentarme! otra argentina en fanfiction :-D

Sip, es SxK pero no hay lemon! (cosa k me encanta leer xD)


	3. Suposicion

3º Capitulo: **Suposición**

Escuchando la radio, Kenny se preguntaba si habría algunas revistas porno de bajo del colchón de su padre o algún arma para dispararles a las ratas que andaban en el piso del hotel.

La higiene del lugar era desastroso y ni hablar del baño: lleno de cucarachas.

La horrible estancia hacia que prefiriera no haber salido de vacaciones con su familia y quedarse en su mugrienta casa…de no ser por el hecho de la comida. La comida que servían era lo único que podía aprobar del lugar. Daban el desayuno y la cena. Solo eso.

Habían podido irse de viaje ya que su madre le había estado robando plata a su esposo sin que este se diera cuenta. Y así fue que pudieron irse de vacaciones.

Un anuncio en la radio llamo la atención de Kenny: "Hay gente que trabaja y gente que no. La gente que lo hace obtiene todo lo que quiere-_ eso no es cierto-_ La gente que no lo hace…bueno, cae en la miseria y nunca logra salir de ahí"-_ no siempre. _Pensó en los que sin nada habían podido llegar hasta la cima… que seguro debía haber y los que con todo habían caído hacia el fondo como…bueno en ese momento tampoco se le ocurría alguien en especial.

Siguieron sus pensamientos con el tema del trabajo y su mente giro hacia el papá de Kyle quien por tanto trabajo que tenía no se iban a poder irse de vacaciones. Pero enseguida se enfoco en su amigo mientras el locutor paso a un tema de música.

_Pobre Kyle, debe de estar muy aburrido sin Stan._

Volvió a aquel día en el que se terminaron las clases y el pelirrojo con gran entusiasmo les pregunto que querían hacer primero.

-Kyle –dijo Stan mirando hacia abajo- yo… me voy a ir de vacaciones con mi familia todo el verano.

-… ¿Qué?

-¡Ja!- Se burlaba Cartman- Parece que tu novio te deja marica

-Culo gordo ¿por qué no te masturbas con los videos porno de tu madre? –Respondió Kyle

-¡Mi madre no es puta! Era joven y necesitaba el dinero…-respondió Eric

-Si, claro ballena. Stan, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Yo… no lo sé. Supongo que pensé que iban a ser planes que no se darían.

-Parece judío que vas a estar solo porque yo también me voy a visitar a mi familia-dijo sonriendo.

-No seas presumido Cartman por que la verdad a nadie le importa si te vas a suicidar y no voy a estar solo por que Kenny es pobre.

-No Kyle, yo también me voy- Respondió Kenny algo enojado por el comentario.

-… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo consiguieron el dinero?

-De seguro su papá robo un banco- Kenny lo golpeo- ¡Auch Kenny!

Mi mamá ahorro plata.

-O sea ¿que quedo solo?

-Lo siento Kyle-dijo Stan- parece que esta vez si.

Esa vez Kyle se decepciono de su mejor amigo por que no le dijo que se iba a ir de viaje.

_Primera vez que Stan no se lo dice… me pregunto por qué_

Siguió recordando mientras se escuchaba a la inmortal Madona con su "Give to me" y que con una sonrisa dijo: "Te la doy y te la metes"

Aquel día Kyle le pregunto si podía pasar un rato en su casa. "Si no hay problema" mientras se dio cuenta que Stan se dio la vuelta al escuchar la pregunta de Kyle y se limito a suspirar con cierta tristeza.

Kyle empezó a hablar de cómo le gustaría irse tambien de vacaciones también, de por que Stan no le dijo que se iría o a aquel tan repetitivo "¿No se suponía que éramos los mejores amigos?

-Mira Kyle-dijo Kenny levantándose y con la mirada se dirigió hacia el reloj quien decía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Yo no te puedo decir con exactitud el por que de Stan no t dijo-mientras Kyle se levantaba para irse- pero ¿no te preguntas que tal vez sea el hecho de que siempre están juntos?-el pelirrojo se sorprendió- Siempre esta con vos y contándote todo, todo el tiempo. Tal vez no te lo dijo por eso. Tal vez me equivoque.

Kenny se dio cuenta que los ojos de su amigo parecían estar gritándole "¿¡Claro que te equivocas!?¿¡Cómo te atreves!?". Pero solo se limito a decir que le agradecía que lo haya escuchado.

-Che Kyle-dijo el rubio cuando su amigo se disponía a salir- no te tomes lo que te dije enserio. Puede que no sea así… ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Si claro-con una sonrisa falsa- Gracias de vuelta.

_Y se fue algo deprimido-_dijo Kenny a lo que le siguió un comentario en vos alta- ¿Será cierto lo que dije?

-¿Y que dijiste cariño?- Era la madre del joven quien pasaba para decirle algo.

-No…nada

-La cena ya esta Kenny.

Kenny apago la radio y la luz de la habitación. Y se fue a comer la primera comida que lo llenaría.

* * *

Espero que les guste!

Nana si t animas a escribir algo de south park de seguro lo vas a hacer bn! =D y me encantaria leerlo ;-)

Beuty Kyle, lei algunas historias tuyas y realmente me encantaria leer el nuevo cap d "con lo bn q' t ves" =D

Gracias x los coments! :-)

Y un adelanto...Prox. cap. trata sobre Stan...¿xk no le dijo a Kyle k se iria?

Si kieren saberlo, lean la siguiente parte!


	4. Estubo cerca

4° Capitulo: **Estubo cerca**

-¡Stan!- Le gritaron al joven mientras este caminaba con sus auriculares puestos en una plaza de South Park.

Se mantenia sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que lo limitaban, solo a prestarles atención a ellos. Pensamientos que estaban en continuo conflicto con su corazón a quien le daban solo 2 opciones: la primera dejaba tristeza. Pero con el tiempo cierta alegria y alivio.

La segunda liberaba su alma pero dejaba a sus seres queridos inmediatamente con la emoción de confusion y pena.

-¡Stan!-volvieron a llamarle pero este seguia en su propio mundo ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Repitieron su nombre pero esta vez mucho mas cerca. Una mano se le puso en su hombro haciendo que este se diera la buelta y al encontrase con el rostro de la persona, est e le sonreia.

-¿Butters?-dijo Stan con asombro al tanto que se sacaba sus auriculares.

-Stan, tanto tiempo-mantenía su sonrisa- ¿Cómo andas? Me ente-tere de que te ibas de vacaciones…

Este comentario lo hizo con cierta intriga.

-Si…bueno…veras…-pero en una milesima de segundos se pregunto como él sabía que iba a estar ausente en las vacaciones a lo que opto preguntarle- ¿Cómo sabías que me iba a ir?

Este comentario hizo que Butters se despidiera de su sonrisa dando la bienvenida a una ligera muestra de duda e inseguridad.

-Bueno…yo…lo escuche por ahí.

-Por ahí, aja.

-Bueno…en realidad me lo dijo Cartman. Me dijo que te preguntara que estas haciendo aca.

-Y él esta…¿adonde?

-Escondido… detrás de esos arbustos…

Butters a pesar de ya tener 16 años seguia siendo…Butters. El inocente,torpe y simpatico Butters.

Fue a donde le señalo el joven rubio , unos arbustos cerca de ellos. Y al acercarse de ellos, escucharon un "mierda". Obvio, de Cartman.

-Coño Cartman-dijo Stan- ¿Qué estas haciendo detrás de esos arbustos?

-Huh…-entre tanto se levantaba y se sacaba algunas hojitas- pues se me cayo un lente de contacto.

-Vos no usas lentes de contacto. ¿Le dijiste a Butters que me preguntara que hacía en South Park mientras nos espiabas?

-Estar buscando un puto lente de contacto entre los arbustos no es espiar y ademas yo a Butters en ningun momento le dije que hiciera tal cosa.

-Men-men-tira Eric vos me dijiste que—

-¡Butters! –dando una sonrisa falsa mientras lo llevaba a otro lado- Butters …Yo te voy a decir una cosa nomas…¡No me rompas las pelotas!- empujandolo para que se alejara – y te podes olvidar de nuestro trato…marica.

-Pudrete Eric y al diablo con tu trato-despidiendose con el dedo del medio.

-Cartman, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Butters?

-Olvidemosnos de él.

-Si, pasemos a otro tema. Dijiste que te ibas de vacaciones todo el verano ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo aca?

-Huh…bueno…nos…huh, ¡ah si!. Nos robaron los pasajes-mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Les robaron?-con cierto ecpetiscimo

-Si-cambio su sonrisa a un tono de voz caracteristico de él-. Marsh ahora que me acuerdo… vos tambien deberias estar en vacaciones…

Este comentario hizo que el joven pelinegro se sorprendiera a lo que el neonazi prosiguio.

-Deberias estar de vacaciones todo el verano, ¿no es cierto hippy?. Pero en cambio, estas aquí, en South Park y…sin Kyle. Y por lo que veo…en realidad no te fuiste de vacaciones si no que te quedaste en este pequeño y feliz pueblo. ¿Por qué?

-…por que--

-Y no solo eso mi estimado amigo.-Seguia con ese tono de voz que realemente jodía a Stan- Como no te fuiste eso quiere decir que le mentiste a tu…mmm… ¿"mejor amigo"?

Cartman veía como Stan se iba poniendo nervioso haciendo esas "teorias" que tenía.

-¿Por qué tendrías que mentirle a tu… novio?

-…

-¡Oh! Creo que ya sé…

En realidad él no sabía. Pero de tan confiado que es en si mismo pensó que haciendo aquel comentario Stan soltaria algo de "información valiosa" que obviamente la usaria a su favor.

Stan no soporto mas ese improvisado interrogatorio a lo que decidio hacerle frente a sus preguntas haciendo otra.

-Oh Cartman, ¿ y que mierda sabes?- Aprovecho que vio al gordo un poco sorprendido por aquel rapido comentario. Se acerco hacia él con actitud amenazadora y le dijo- Yo te voy a decir que sabes:…nada. Y si seguis apareciendote para joderme…te vas a sorprender todavia mas de lo que puedo llegar hacer.

Termino de decir eso dandole un empujon a lo que Eric le dijo:

-Woo amigo…solo estaba haciendo una joda-dijo rapidamente tratando de aparentar una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro…pero estas advertido-expreso Stan un poco nervioso por que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer el papel del chico malo-…me tengo que ir a ver a Wendy.

-Si…claro…anda...

* * *

N.a:

Si xD me salio un Stan malo.

Si ustedes ven que las personalidades no son las de ellos, xfavor diganmelo! Los episodios de South Park lo pasan 3 veces a la semana aca en Arg. y yo me olvido de verlos asi que muuuuy familiarizada con las personalidades no estoy u.u asi que...

**NO DUDEN **EN DECIRME SI TENGO QUE MEJORAR, CAMBIAR ALGO. **EN SERIO ACEPTO CRITIKS! :-)**

Y ME PARECE Q'** HACIENDO SOLO CLICK EN REVIWS **o algo asi** PODES DEJAR TU MENSAJITO **sin malas palabras Y **SIN ESTAR REGISTRADO :-D**

Bno...Bss! y Disfruten ;-)

**...Adelanto:**

¿Que pasa con Stan?

¿Enserio se va a ver a Wendy?

¿Todavia siguen juntos?

**NO SE LO PIERDAN** EN EL SIGUIENT CAP. xD


	5. ¿Que vas a hacer?

* * *

5to Cap. : **¿Qué vas a hacer?**

Stan no se vio con Wendy.

Ellos ya casi no se veían nunca por culpa de la mudanza de ella a otra ciudad de la que Stan no sabía que existía.

La mudanza no lo había planeado su novia si no sus padres que vieron los potenciales de su hija serian malgastados si se quedaban en South Park ocasionando su partida.

Los estudios de ella siempre estaban primero ante cualquier cosa; dando como resultado que la relación se viera, normalmente, debilitada de vez en cuando.

Hasta el punto de que se terminara.

En efecto Wendy, como de costumbre, había terminado con Stan. Pero esta vez si era definitivo. Ella sabía que las relaciones de larga distancia llevaban casi siempre a la infidelidad y a pesar de que se prometieran de que nunca lo harían, las emociones empezarían a florecer tarde o temprano con alguien más.

Marsh no quería hacerlo ya que realmente la amaba pero se dio cuenta, con muchos intentos de hacerla volver con él, que tenía razón. La relación había terminado y esta vez si era para siempre.

Wendy se marcho el mismo día que se terminaron las clases.

Stan se deprimió un poco aquel día porque su chica se iba y por otra más: Kyle se fue con Kenny el supuesto "último día" en el que él iba a estar en el pueblo.

Sabía que su súper mejor amigo estaba enojado con él por el tema su viaje y no lo culpaba…pero aún así quería que Kyle le alegrara un poco ese jodido día que tenía.

Luego de lo de Cartman hace algunas horas Stan estaba pensando en la soledad de su cuarto.

_¿Realmente Cartman sabrá algo?_

_Dijo que iba a averiguar porque estaba acá en South Park y no andaba con Kyle…encima que escucho a la perfección cuando le dije a Jimmy lo de mis jodidos sentimientos… _"¿Reprimir qué? ¿Contárselo a quien? ¿Qué estas escondiendo?... Como no te fuiste eso quiere decir que le mentiste a tu…mmm… ¿"mejor amigo"?... ¿Por qué tendrías que mentirle?"

_No creo que haya sido una broma… _

Stan puso sus manos ocultado su cara y se dijo mentalemente:

…_¿Por qué le dije a Kyle que me iría?_

-Stan –se dijo a si mismo liberando su rostro y poniéndolo en una mano - Querías estar solo para pensar, ¿te acordas?

El plan de viaje de verdad había estado como un plan pero solo en la mente del joven Marsh.

_Mierda. Me siento tan imbécil por haberle mentido…_

Stan le había mentido a Kyle por una sencilla razón que podría arruinar todos aquellos años de amistad si le llegaba a decir:

…_¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?_

_-_Si Stan- se dijo- te enamoraste de él. Ahora sos un pedazo de mierda marica.

_¿Qué pensara si se lo llegara a decir? _

_Lo mas probable que haga es golpearme y dejarme tirado mientras que vuelvo a convertirme en un chico goti—_

_-_¡NO! Ni lo penses…No puedo decírselo…

_Pero ¿y cómo pensas siquiera seguir así? Desde que tenés 12 empezaste a sentir algo "mas" por él. Y no es lo peor. Wendy te dejo Stan. Ella era la que al menos te hacía mantener "normal" con todas tus estúpidas hormonas que están jodidamente locas de remate._

-¿Y cómo coño hago para que esto se solucione?...Algo debo hacer para que Kyle se…aleje.

_¿Aleje? Vos vas a hacer un gran imbécil si te alejas de la persona que mas queres en el mundo._

_-_Pero a esto no lo hago por mi… lo hago por, él…

…_¿Qué ganarías si él se alejara?_

_-_Que no sospeche que siento algo mas por él… Que no se incomode cuando lo sepa…

_Se pondría mal y los sabes_

-Pero con el tiempo lo podrá superar…

_¿Y vos?_

-No…sé…

… _Entonces… ¿Qué pensas hacer?_

----0----

Editado el final. solo esta part _¿Qué ganarías si él se alejara? _con una respuesta parecida k me olvide de salvar el cambio :'D (gracias Beuty Kyle! por ser la primera en postear est cap (y la primera en notar est cambiecito xD )

Iri-chan!! ¡Que alegria q' hayas visitado mi fic :-D

Cuando avance la historia descubriras mas! (Suert en el intercambio ;-) )

Nana, q' lindo q' sigas leyendo la historia y q' t haya gustado...q' signifik occ? ^.^'

Y bno, la continuacion es esta! espero k les guste ;D

...y :

**NO DUDEN **EN DECIRME SI TENGO QUE MEJORAR, CAMBIAR ALGO. **EN SERIO ACEPTO CRITIKS! :-)**

Y ME PARECE Q'** HACIENDO SOLO CLICK EN REVIWS **o algo asi** PODES DEJAR TU MENSAJITO **sin malas palabras Y **SIN ESTAR REGISTRADO :-D**

**...Adelanto:**

¿Les quedo la duda sobre el plan de Cartman con Butters?

¿Que hara Stan?

¿Le dira la verdad o no a Kyle?

¿Hara algo malo?

¿Le dara un beso?

¿Como reaccionara Kyle?

¿Como estara difrutando Kenny sus vacaciones?

¿Cartman le dira a Kyle que vio a Stan?

¿Se aguantaran al prox. cap?

XD

**NO SE LO PIERDAN** EN EL SIGUIENT CAP!

Bss!: Su servidora ;-D


	6. Sin novedades

6 Cap.:** Sin Novedades.**

_Stan… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

No paso un día en el que Kyle no se arrepintiera de no haber pasado el último día de clases con Stan, omitiendo el pequeño plan de su amigo de irse, en vez de haber hablado durante horas con Kenny.

Sabía ahora que ya era tarde para retroceder el tiempo, que debía seguir y disfrutar lo que quedaba de aquellos días libres de la escuela hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Solo.

Seguían viendo en la escuela al señor Garrison con sus idas y vueltas al misterioso "viaje" que hacía y que lo terminaba remplazando la Srta. Garrison, que como aquel profesor, jamás sabía cuando callarse y parar de hablar de los problemas personales que tenia, la invadían, la atormentaban y un largo etc. para empezar a enseñar lo que debía.

La escuela en si mucho no había cambiado en los años. Seguía igual incluyendo a cada alumno y profesor del establecimiento .

Con aquella directora Victoria; con el señor M´kay con sus largos "okeeey" que nunca paraban de ser parodiados por quien lo escuchaba y los eternos abusivos.

Ya había pasado un mes sin tener novedades de su mejor amigo. Una llamada, mensajito por el celu, por e-mail o lo más antiguo: una carta.

Nada.

Eso era raro porque Stan siempre tenía contacto con Kyle en toda ocasión sin importar que pasara.

A excepción de esto.

_Tal vez lo mato su hermana._

_Es lo más lógico que puedo pensar pero… si fue así… ¿Cómo mierda hizo para esconder el cadáver?_

Entre ese cuestionamiento que tenía el judío, su celular sonó diciéndole que acababa de recibir un mensajito.

Era de Cartman; decía lo siguiente:

"_MARICA HOY VI A STAN"_

…_¿Qué?_

…

El plan de Cartman cuando lo involucro a Butters era el siguiente: primero Butters con su singular torpeza se encontraría con Stan "accidentalmente" haciendo que este le dijiera sin sospecha alguna que mierda hacía en South Park y porque no estaba en donde debía estar.

Si el plan resultaba bien, el joven rubio podría jugar con la Xbox de Eric…algún día.

La maniobra fracaso y después de que el novio del judío se volviera loco en el momento del improvisado interrogatorio de Eric Cartman, este decidió idealizar otro plan.

Contarle a Kyle lo que escucho aquella vez detrás de los arbustos, cuando Stan y Jimmy hablaban de "reprimir sentimientos" y, más avanzada la tonta conversación diría lo que paso ese día en el parque, al momento en el que Butters se encontró con Stan.

Todo esto tenía como propósito el conflicto que tendrían Stan y Kyle cuando este último se enterara que fue engañado por su mejor amigo a lo cual si le agregaba lo de ocultar y reprimir sentimientos él supondría lo peor y se deprimiría dando la felicidad a este gordo de singular mentalidad.

…

Kyle lo llamo y le dijo:

-No es cierto jodido culón. Además vos estas con tu obesa familia en no sé donde mierda del puto país.

- ¡No somos obesos, come mierda! tuvimos algunos problemas y no pudimos viajar.

-¿Qué paso Cartman? ¿Eras tan gordo que te querían hacer pagar 2 asientos?

-¡Volvelo a decir y te rompo las bolas rata judía! ¡Te digo que vi a Stan hoy!

- Stan no me mentiría gordo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que él no lo haría? No me digas que la razón es porque son los mejores amigos.

-Cállate hijo de puta. Vos no sabes nada de la amistad porque solo jugas con tus muñequitas.

-¡No es cierto!

-Sí, claro gordinflón. Entonces ¿Cómo explicas que te hayamos visto jugando hace un par de meses con ellas?

-¡Eso no viene al caso judío marica! –Dijo ruborizado- Tengo evidencia; testigos. Todo lo que quieras.

-Tenés todo eso pero te falta algo, la verdad. No vuelvas a llamarme desgraciado.

-Kyle… le podes preguntar tanto a Jimmy como a Butters. Si queres no creerme, nadie te obliga judío pero contéstame algo antes de colgar, ¿Te ha llamado?

Eric sabía que con esa pregunta lo mato.

Kyle sabía que no podía contestarle.

Se produjo un silencio antes de que Cartman volviera a preguntarle.

-¿Huh Kyle? ¿Lo ha hecho?

_No…no lo ha hecho._

-¿Te mando algún correo? ¿Un mensajito?

-…

-¿Nada Kyle?

-… ¿Qué queres decir con todo esto Cartman? A lo mejor tuvo problemas y por eso no ha podido comunicarse.

-Ni vos te crees eso. ¿Cuando no ha podido comunicarse? No le inventes escusas.

El neonazi lo acababa de atrapar.

-¿Por qué no pensas REALMENTE que no te llamo?

Claro que Kyle había pensado…y mucho acerca del porqué y creía que la mejor opción para creer realmente que tenia era tanto el asesinato de él y el que se haya perdido. La peor era la que Kenny había supuesto: Stan se había cansado de ser su mejor amigo.

Se escucho un suspiro de parte del pelirrojo quien indudablemente el gordo lo escucho.

-Kyle, ¿lo hiciste?

Corto.

No quería saber más nada. Pero su celular al cabo de unos segundos volvió a sonar con un mensajito que decía:

"_También lo escuche hablar de "reprimir sentimientos"_

_¿Reprimir…?_

* * *

PLEASE dejen coments :-D

**NO DUDEN **EN DECIRME SI TENGO QUE MEJORAR, CAMBIAR ALGO. **EN SERIO ACEPTO CRITIKS! :-)**

Y ME PARECE Q'** HACIENDO SOLO CLICK EN REVIWS **o algo asi** PODES DEJAR TU MENSAJITO **sin malas palabras Y **SIN ESTAR REGISTRADO :-D**

**...Adelanto:**

¿Que pasara con Kyle?

¿Que trama Stan?

Ya se sabra algo de Kenny, no se preocupen :-)

**NO SE LO PIERDAN** EN EL SIGUIENT CAP!

Bss!

* * *


	7. Surrealismo

7mo Cap.: **Surrealismo**

_¿Reprimir sentimientos?_

Kyle se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a angustiarse con las intrigas que lo empezaron a invadir después de que ese imbécil le contara todo lo que sabe ahora.

_¿Sentimientos hacia mí o hacia alguien más?_

_¿Buenos o…malos?_

_¿Es verdad lo que me dijo ese hijo de puta?_

_¿Por qué debo creerle?_

_Él mismo dijo que tenía evidencias, seguro que inventadas por él pero y ¿los testigos? De seguro les habrá pagado… y ¿si no?_

_Mierda. Si lo que dice es cierto…tal vez explicaría a la prefeccion porque Stan no me ha llamado o algo para que no me preocupe por él._

_Bastardo. Si no quiere ser mas mi amigo que me lo diga._

_-_Kyle-se dijo- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Estas sacando conclusiones de la nada. Ese gordo mintió y listo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

_¿Por qué estas tan seguro?_

_-_Por qué es tu mejor amigo.

_Del cual no tienes noticia.-_Se fija en el reloj que dice las 11:55-_ Y dentro de algunos minutos se acabara el último día del primer mes de vacaciones._

_Me estoy volviendo obsesivo y paranoico._

Al día siguiente salió a dar una vuelta después de desayunar unos huevos y jugo de naranja recién exprimidos.

Su mamá le dijo que durante después del mediodía no iba a estar porqué tenía que llevarlo a Ike con el peluquero y ella también aprovechaba; por lo que iban a tardarse en regresar. Le señalo que para almorzar podía disfrutar de algunas hamburguesas y si quería invitar a alguien para no estar solo le daba permiso pero debían ser solo 2 como máximo.

Le respondió que saldría a caminar después de acabar su desayuno a lo cual cumplió con su palabra después de decirle adiós a sus padres y a Ike.

En su caminata hacía ningún lugar en especifico decidió pasar finalmente (casi obligado para confirmar lo que Cartman le había dicho), por la casa de Stan.

Pero no esperaba encontrarse con cierta persona.

-Cartman ¿Qué coño---?

El chico de contextura grande le agarro del brazo y lo obligo a esconderse con él.

-Carajo culo gor---

-Shh

-¿Qué mier—?

-Dije shh judío chupa bolas.

-Cartman-en susurros- ¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo?

-Sabía que no me creerías y entonces vine –mostrándole una filmadora.

Kyle se levanto enojado porque no podía creer que ante las cosas que le había dicho Eric sobre su amigo, él fuera a confirmar si era cierto, en vez de hacer como hace siempre de ignorarlo. Pero escucho a Randy que se quejaba de que durante todo el mes estuvo esperando el partido de beisbol y que ahora lo cancelaba. Se extraño y dijo para si "¿_Todo el mes?"._ Entonces sale Stan de la casa y Kyle no puede creer lo que ve dando como resultado que se quedara petrificado y asombrado. Cartman se da cuenta que el judío está paralizado ante lo que está viendo y actúa de forma rápida tomándolo de la mano y tirándolo al piso para que volviera a esconderse. Marsh, gracias a la música que se escuchaba por sus auriculares, no se da cuenta de las presencias escondidas causando que se aleje tranquilamente del lugar sin tener sospecha alguna.

_Esto no es posible-_ penso Kyle.

-Ahora ves judío, como YO tenía razón.

Kyle lo miro con unos ojos que se mostraban confundidos y con tristeza. Estaba destrozado. Después de preocuparse y extrañarlo, verlo así de repente, era devastador. Y lo peor era que se alejaba sin aparentar estar intranquilo por aquella mentira que le dijo la última vez que estuvo con él. Solo una completa indiferencia hacía todos aquellos años de amistad y confianza. Todo resulto ser en realidad una mentira.

¿Por qué debía mentirle? Se sintió traicionado y avergonzado de no haber previsto esto. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar por todas aquellas cursilerías que le dijo sobre que era su mejor amigo?

Cartman vio como la vista de Kyle empezaban a mostrar ciertas lagrimas que querían salir y por primera vez sintió lastima por él. Ademas de que no era lo mismo sentir el placer de desear que su "amigo" este deprimido que verlo de verdad en ese estado.

-¿Kyle? ¿…estas bien?

El pobre chico pelirrojo estaba lleno de emociones a las que no sabía cómo expresarlas y solo respondió con un tono neutro:

-Si Cartman…estoy bien.

_No es cierto. Esta devastado._

Se levanto y quiso ayudarlo pero no lo dejo.

-Judío, lo mejor que podes hacer ahora es conseguirte otro novio.

- Cartman…no estoy de humor.

_Coño. No puede ser que este tan asi._

_-_Kyle, sabes que mas a amable no puedo ser pero no te veo bien. ¿Queres que te acompañe a tu casa?

La pregunta era una sorpresa impropia de aquella persona. De aquel chico con que siempre había discutido. De pronto el celular de Kyle sonó avisándole de un mensajito. Era Stan.

"_Kyle necesito hablar con vos. ¿Podes venir al parque?"_

-Stan…

-¿Qué quiere?

-Que vaya al parque.

-Vamos, yo te acompaño marica.

Al llegar al lugar Stan estaba sentado escuchando concentradamente su música sin darse cuenta que Kyle había llegado y que Cartman se escondió en los arbustos como empezaba a ser costumbre .

Stan sabía que lo que debía hacer y no podía evitar estar nervioso y asustado; pero por sobretodo enojado con él mismo por lo que tendría que decir.

-¿…Stan?- Este llamado de su amigo hizo que despertara del estado pensativo en el que se encontrara. Acomodo sus auriculares lentamente por su cuello y paro el sonido que su Ipod reproducía.

-Kyle…-pronuncio esto con su mirada hacía abajo mientras que se repetía que esto era lo mejor que hacía- Wendy me dejo.

Kyle no sabía que responderle. Lo único que le importaba era porque mierda le mintió. No lo de su estúpida novia.

- Kyle fue tu culpa.

-… ¿Qué?

…_¿Qué?-_ pensó Eric en su escondite.

-Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con vos judío come mierda esto nunca hubiera pasado.

-… ¿Qué? Eso es mentira. ¿Me estas echando la culpa de que tu puta novia te abandono solo porque ella te dijo eso? –Pero reacciono enseguida y le pregunto- ¿Qué mierda haces vos en south park?

-¡Mierda Kyle ¿acaso no escuchaste?! Sos la peor persona que pude conocer **bastardo chupa bolas**.

Kyle estaba sorprendido. No podía pronunciar nada culpa del asombro. Pero tuvo que hacerlo y le pregunto tartamudeando:

**-**¿So-solo estás haciendo esto porque Wendy te dejo?

-NO, ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO PORQUÉ ME DI CUENTA DE QUE SOS UN PARASITO.

_Mierda Stan ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? Ni yo soy capaz de hacerle eso._

-Stan- dijo Kyle con una voz ya quebrada de los nervios- , si yo soy un parasito como vos dijiste… entonces, ¿por qué ahora me lo decís?

Silencio.

-¿Stan?-las lagrimas le empezaron a salir y a al joven pelinegro le comenzaban a aparecer al tanto que su corazón le decía que parara. Que no siga. Ya era suficiente.

_No… no puedo parar ahora_. _Tengo que seguir haciéndolo.- _Pensó Stan

-Rata judía no quiero ser tu amigo nunca más. Olvídate de eso de los mejores amigos…

-¡Mierda Stan! ¿Cómo sos capaz? ¿Quién te está obligando?

-¡Nadie chupa bolas! – y comenzó a acercarse hacia el pelirrojo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. La de Kyle estaba derramando lagrimas y este pudo darse cuenta que la de Stan estaba roja y que se estaba guardando el llanto. Stan, con una voz que revelaba toda su tristeza por decir todo aquello, dijo-. Kyle hago esto porque ya no quiero ser tu amigo.

Su ultima acción fue empujarlo y alejarse a lo que Cartman le grito saliendo de su escondite:

-¡HIJO DE PUTA, ¿Cómo LE PODES HACER ESO?

Stan le hizo caso omiso y se fue sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Matenme he creado un monstruo!

kiero decirles k esta parte fue la peor! pobre Kyle :'( enserio, k mala soy xD

Bno, lo k puse en el otro capitulo de los coments, criticas sin malas palabras! si no les gusto, diganmelo pero no me insulten!!

si los personajes se salieron muchisimo de los originales o nada k ver con nada, digamelo.

Bss!

Djen coments! enserio me animan :)


	8. No soy capaz

_No soy capaz d resistirme y tngo k poner esto: Stan me salio muy oc! y solo djenme decirles q' todo esto fue, para q' hagan memoria, k Stan keria k Kyle se alejara porque él esta enamorado y sintio q' era mejor k se fuera de su vida para 100pre y k mejor k hacerlo d esa forma? haha...eh...no...sorry! Prometo k est Cap no esta taaaan malo como el anterior ^.^' _

* * *

7mo Cap.: **No soy capaz.**

-¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? –Pregunto Cartman sorprendido de la inusual actitud del joven Marsh-. Kyle ¿estás bien?

No él no estaba bien después de todo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que estaba bien?

-… ¿Kyle?

-Cartman… tenías razón…

-¿Con respecto a que judío?

-Con Stan…-lo miro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento- tenías razón…

Cartman entendía como se sentía. No era lo mismo que aquella vez cuando le dio la razón por la película del loco de Mel Gibson en la "Pasión de Cristo". Al menos esa vez se había divertido organizando un club de admiradores de la pasión… ahora tenía que actuar como "amigo" hasta que el pervertido de Kenny regresara dentro de un par de días.

¿Por qué ahora se preocupaba y no reía de la miseria de Kyle como ya lo había hecho antes?

¿Por qué ahora tenía que actuar como un amigo?

Lo llevo a comer un helado de frutilla y vainilla mientras que él elegía uno de chocolate y granizado. Se sentaron frente a la ventana de la heladería. Miraban a la gente pasar mientras que los acompañaba el silencio. En sus mentes pasaban un montón de cosas que ninguno se atrevía a decir. No por miedo; si no porque no era el momento adecuado para expresar aquellas cuestiones que los mantenían concentrados. Sin embargo, había algo en que los pensamientos de los 2 que estaban de acuerdo y los hacían hundir en la intriga hasta que finalmente Kyle lo expreso:

-No entiendo por qué Stan no quiere ser mi amigo Cartman… ¿Realmente soy… un parasito como él dijo?

_No tengo ni la menor idea. No soy un puto consejero del amor._

_-_Yo creo que no Kyle.

-¿Entonces por qué? -Soltó una risa de incredulidad y pregunto- ¿Te parece acaso que estoy siendo muy…dramático Cartman?- _Mirame con quien estoy hablando de esto_

-Kyle, por el amor de Dios, vos naciste siendo dramático, pero…eso jamás le molesto a alguien.

Se produjo un silencio.

-Kyle.

-mmm?

-¿No te parece que tendríamos que darle una lección a Stan por lo que te acaba de hacer?

_¿Una… lección?_

Kenny sabía que cuando regresara solo se encontraría con Kyle porque los otros estarían en otros lugares que no tendría la suerte de visitar pronto. Lo que no sabía era que los otros no se habían ido realmente de viaje. "¿Se encontraría bien o el aburrimiento ya lo habría matado?" Kenny solía reírse con aquel pensamiento que de vez en cuando lo frecuentaba refiendose a Kyle. El joven McCormick estaba pasando un buen rato con su familia en aquel recorrido que tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer. Había pasado mas tiempo con su padre cuando se iban a pescar juntos. Su madre parecía mas feliz que nunca al momento en que ellos le contaban sobre lo que habían hablado durante el tiempo en que esperaban ansiosos que algún pez mordiera el anzuelo.

No había conocido a nadie interesante estando ausente de su pueblo. No quería pensar siquiera en que faltaba menos de un día para que regresara a South Park y para que se terminara el mes.

-…

-Vamos Kyle, yo sé que vos queres darle el merecido castigo que se merece ese bastardo.

-Stan no es un…-suspiro- . No Cartman. Ahora lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa y…

-¿Llorar?- dijo con su burlona agresividad- No podes Kyle. ¿Vas a dejarlo que se salga con la suya? ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Kyle se levanto. Dejo la cant. de plata que había costado el helado sobre la mesa mientras que Eric lo miraba sin entender lo que hacía.

-Gracias Cartman por el helado…me voy a mi casa.

Aquel chico pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la heladería al tanto que Cartman le gritaba que no podía dejar las cosas así.

Llego a su casa muy cansado y con un recuerdo doloroso que parecía haber pasado hace años en tan solo una pesadilla.

Se acostó en su cama y cerro sus ojos.

_Sos la peor persona que pude conocer…_

_SOS UN PARASITO..._

_Olvídate de eso de los mejores amigos…_

Aquellas palabras dirigidas hacia él en forma de apuñaladas a su cuerpo, tan frías como el hielo, lo hacían abrir sus ojos y empezar a lagrimear. ¿Acaso era posible todo eso que había pasado? ¿No fue solo una pesadilla?

Kyle sabía que eso había sido tan real como lo es el viento, el agua o lo sentimientos que tenía por su mejor, no, por su ex – mejor amigo. Sabía que lo que sentía no era un simple cariño si no que algo mas.

-¡Kyle – lo llamo Sheila- ya llegamos!

Trato que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible después de la angustia que había pasado aquella tarde.

-¡¿Cómo les fue?!

-¡Bien cariño! ¡Baja que traje la cena!

-¡No, gracias. Ya comí!

-¡Bueno cariño!

Volvió a suspirar y se levanto para fijarse como la noche había devorado aquel espantoso día del cual fue víctima.

_No es posible… -_pensó-_ No es posible…_

Se apoyo en la mesa de su escritorio y dejo caer su cabeza en él mientras que sus brazos lo cubrían.

_¿Esto es posible? _

Pensó en Cartman y lo que le había dicho en la heladería:

"¿No te parece que tendríamos que darle una lección a Stan por lo que te acaba de hacer?"

_Una lección… ¿Sería capaz?_

_-_No Kyle. No lo penses.

_¿Por qué?_

-La venganza no soluciona nada.

_¿Quién dice? __Te trato rre-mal y vos ¿lo queres dejar así?_

-No me importa… yo… no puedo…

_¿Por qué no?_

_-_Porque, lo amo-Derramando unas lagrimas gruesas-. No puedo hacerlo. No me puedo vengar. No…puedo- Aun no podía olvidar todas esas experiencias que habían tenido juntos. Seguía siendo leal a los recuerdos y no podía traicionarlos. Olvidarlos.- .No me importa que él me haya insultado… Yo no puedo hacerlo….Y tampoco quiero.

* * *

uy Kyle ama Stan y no es capaz de vengarse despues de aquellos inusultos.

Ustedes serian capaces, si se les presenta la oportunidad, de vengarse de aquellos que los traicionaron o lastimaron como Stan a Kyle?

...

Lo d 100pre...si notan q' la personalidad de los chicos no es la de verdad, si tngo k mejorar, haganmelo saber ;-).

Pongan coments k me gusta!! y me anima :-D

**Adelanto**

**Kenny tendra protagonismo?**

**q' pasara con Kyle, acaso le dira, despues de pensarlo bn, si?**

**o seguira todo en peor?**

bss!


	9. Culpa, arrepentimiento y fiesta

**Culpa, arrepentimiento... y fiesta**

"_Kenny, ¿volves hoy?"_

"_Estoy en camino a South park. Dentro de algunas horas llego."_

"_Hoy hay una fiesta, ¿Queres venir?"_

"_Bueno, dale. ¿A qué hora?"_

"_21.30 donde siempre. Te espero. Besos…"_

Entre mensajitos de texto, con alguna de las chicas que conocía, a las 11 de la mañana que lo invitaban al joven McCormick a una fiesta ese día que volvía de su viaje. Se pregunto si Kyle aceptaría que lo invite.

Ya eran las 4 pm cuando Kenny toco la puerta de la casa de los Broflovsky y lo atendió Sheila.

-Hola Kenny-invitándolo a pasar- ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?

-Bien señora Broflovsky. Gracias.

-De seguro vienes a ver a Kyle. Esta arriba con Eric.

_¿Con Cartman?_

Subió rápido las escaleras y abrió la puerta bruscamente haciendo que tanto Kyle como Cartman se sorprendieran.

Al parecer el pelirrojo estaba acostado en la cama viendo al techo con una mirada triste que se poso sobre él con asombro y el castaño jugando a juegos por internet hasta que la inesperada aparición de Kenny hace en la pantalla de la compu aparezca con letras grandes "GAME OVER".

-… ¿Kenny?, mierda, ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces acá?-dijo Cartman.

-Lo mismo te pregunto… yo-posando su mirada en la de Kyle inevitablemente le pregunto- ¿estás bien?

-Claro que no lo está. El marica de Stan lo insulto peor que yo. Mierda- soltó una risa- creo que voy a ir después a chuparle las bolas.

Kenny se quedo desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Stan insulto a Kyle? Y pudo comprobar que era cierto por cómo estaba su amigo.

-Si lo que escuchaste pobre. Lo insulto peor que yo- al ver como el rubio se quedo sin palabras a causa de la incredulidad.

-¿Por qué?

-La idiota de su novia, o debo decir ex novia, lo dejo y me culpo a mi...

- ¿A vos?... Cartman..., ¿no deberías estar riéndote?

Lo miro con confusion.

-Cuando a Kyle le pasa algo malo te cagas de risa.

Kyle, que hasta esa pregunta se había quedado en la cama viendo al techo, se incorporo en si para verlo a Eric contestar aquella pregunta. Sabía que lo que decía Kenny era cierto. El gordo le había dicho lo de Stan…eso no era muy importante porque bien podía haberlo hecho cualquier otro, pero, no de acompañarlo a verlo… o invitarle un helado después de lo sucedido; incluso lo de ofrecerle una venganza. Y es más, Kenny tenía razón en otra cosa, ¿Qué mierda hacia Eric en su casa?

Él había entrado a su habitación diciéndole que lo iba a acompañar porque "no puedo ver a las ratas judías en ese estado". "Si alguien te va a deprimir, coño ese si que voy a hacer yo. A sí que dale, mejórate" al tanto que se instalaba en la computadora de Kyle a jugar jueguitos online pedorros de naves que disparan a las de alienígenas.

¿Era esa la respuesta? ¿Nadie lo va a deprimir si no es él…?

Seguían en silencio.

-¿Cartman?-pregunto finalmente el pelirrojo.

Kenny se cruzo de los brazos mientras veía como se ponía nervioso, y empezaba a mostrar ciertos signos de ruborización aquel personaje de gran contextura corporal.

Mientras eso pasaba en la casa de Kyle, en la de Stan era otra cosa.

Después de decirle todas aquellas mentiras a la persona que más quería en el mundo, después de estar deprimido toda aquel día por culpa de su preocupación a que su amigo en algún futuro cercano descubriera su interés por él haciendo que ya no lo fueran mas dando como resultado su horrible plan de terminar su relación de mejores amigos de años, comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto en insultarle de esa forma tan despiadada.

No solo se preguntaba eso, si no que a lo mejor la reacción de Kyle, podía no ser tan dura cuando se enterara o tal vez mejor…que fueran pareja.

-Que idiota-se dijo- . Ni en un millón de años seria tu novio pero,… al menos seguiría siendo tu amigo…

_Mierda__**-**_Pensó Stan- _¿Por qué diablos se me ocurre todo tan jodidamente tarde?_

_Y no es lo peor…oh Dios, ¿qué acabo de hacer? ¡Culpe a Wendy! La van a matar por mi culpa…y a mí me van a poner en una caja de vidrio lleno de serpientes y van a ver como me muero del ataque al corazón y Kyle me va a decir "Nadie lastima a Broflovksky"_

-… ¿ "Nadie lastima a _Broflovksky"? –_rio amargamente- Stan…le robaste el premio a aquel idiota que hablaba con los espíritus de los muertos y tenía un show… el premio al mierda mas grande del universo.

-Gordo, te estamos esperando- dijo fríamente Kenny.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y el silencio finalmente se iba poniendo incomodo en el ambiente, incluida con la tensión.

-Miren- contesto Cartman- en primer lugar **no** soy GORDO soy de huesos grandes y segundo … ¿qué importa? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy sumamente aburrido y este judío emo, hasta que no se recupere, no podrá entretenerme con sus, eh, respuestas sin sentido a mis inteligentes y verdaderos razonamientos de los de su creencia marica?

Kenny y Kyle se quedaron viendolo mostrando, en especial el rubio, signos de duda hasta que él finalemente dijo:

-Supongo que… ¡esa es tu mejor respuesta Cartman! –dijo Kenny riéndose y manteniendo a los otros sorprendidos- Por favor, por una vez en esta puta y jodida vida tuya culo gordo, ¡¡te preocupaste por Kyle!!

Eric enrojeció aun más que los cabellos del pelirrojo y tartamudeando dijo:

-N-n-no ¿Por qué crees que me voy a preocupar? ¿Estás loco?

-Si -seguía riéndose- Por lo que me acabas de contar, yo te propongo algo que te va animar todavía más Kyle que ver a este idiota jugar con estos jueguitos pedorros…

_(Luego de lo ocurrido en la casa de Kyle, Stan sigue pensando que hacer…)_

Luego de acabar con todos aquellos arrepentimientos que tenia dado lo que paso el día anterior lo menos que podía hacer era pedir una disculpa. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Perdón Kyle tome un poco de mi amiga la marijuan—"

Se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar como escusa era una idiotez.

_Ni siquiera la droga o la borrachería te hacen decir semejante boludeces como la que dijiste Stan… Además de que él sabe que no tomas esas cosas… _

_Dios… ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

-¡Pendejo! –dijo su hermana apareciendo inesperadamente acompañada del fuerte portazo que provoco al abrir la puerta haciendo que Stan se pegara un gran susto- ¿¡Acaso agarraste mi falda!?

…_¿Qué?_

- No te quedes mirándome así maldito chupa bolas.

- ¿Para qué mierda quiero yo tu falda?

- Porque sos una condenada marica hijo de puta.

-Yo no la agarre.

-Mira pendejo, que eso sea cierto porque si no…

Cerró la puerta con otro portazo y dejo que su amenaza hiciera efecto sobre su hermano menor.

Stan estaba indeciso y confundido, pero de repente se le ocurrió preguntarle a Shelly porque coño estaba vestida para coger… ¿Tan idiota era para no suponer, al menos, que iría a una fiesta? Después de la golpiza que le dio ella, espero a que se alejara para que él pudiera dar una vuelta alrededor de la manzana, para despejarse un poco mentalmente, cuando diviso que en una camioneta sus pasajeros eran, sin duda alguna, sus amigos.

_¿Kyle? _–se atrevió a preguntarse mentalmente y enseguida una gigantesca ola de calor lo golpeo en la cara. Nervios.

Después de vomitar un poco al verlo (que por poco ellos no lo vieron a él) decidió seguirlos.

Pensó en qué coño, mientras corría, le diría al joven pellirrojo de lo sucedido aquella tarde del día anterior: "perdona Kyle es que me agarro un ataque de locura, ¿amigos otra vez?"

_¡JA! ¿Y qué pasa después? ¿Te perdona y listo? _

Sus amigos pararon enfrente de un edificio antiguo, y se pregunto que mierda irían a hacer allí, mientras empezaban a entrar. Cuando ellos terminaron hacerlo él los siguió. La puerta, que a diferencia de la casa parecía bien cuidada, entro y bajo por unas escaleras, que al terminar de hacerlo no pudo evitar mirar a una pareja de lesbianas tiradas en el piso, en plena excitación sexual.

Se quedo sorprendido pero reacciono antes de que su libido dominara su razón y decidió que lo mejor era seguir avanzando.

-Bueno chicos –dijo Kenny adentrándose en la fiesta al tanto que se escuchaba "She Wants To Move" de N.E.R.D., tranquila, según él, para empezar con lo que se venía- Los dejo para que se diviertan y…-mientras le miraba el culo a una chica que pasaba- Bueno, me entienden, la bebida ahí y si quieren privacidad con alguna, este es un buen hotel.

Le dio la tarjeta del hotel a Cartman, mientras se alejaba un poco de Kyle, a lo que después este último se retiro a la cantina.

Tenía puesto una remera de color negra con la inscripción de "u know u want it" con una flecha roja hacia abajo y unos jeans azules sueltos que le daban una apariencia, junto con aquellos rulos bien definidos, bastante sexy para alguien que normalmente sería considerado una rata de biblioteca.

Cartman, tenía una remera de mangas cortas de color blanca con la inscripción en letras rojas "call me, im single" y al igual que casi todos los chicos del lugar, él también opto por pantalones holgados de un color azul profundo.

Y Kenny había llevado una musculosa blanca que hacía resaltar los músculos de su brazos haciendo que rápidamente tuviera más chicas bailando a su alrededor.

La canción que ahora sonaba era un remix de las canciones" Smack my Bitch Up" y "Where's Your Head at". Prodigy Vs. Basement Jaxx, que hacía que cualquiera que la escuchara se obligase a bailar al ritmo de la música tan evolvente para los sentidos. Excepto para Kyle quien no se movió del lugar.

Stan había entrado y buscaba a los otros, pero en especial a Kyle. Quería decirle que lo lamentaba, lo que sentía por él y porque hizo lo que hizo. Pero era tan difícil concentrarse con aquella canción a mas no poder en los parlantes. De pronto una chica rubia de hermosos ojos, vestida con una musculosa blanca que resaltaba sus grandes pechos y una mini, muy mini de color rosa que le daban una apariencia a su culo de uno firme con sus piernas largas y sexys . Su sonrisa cautivadora hizo que la decisión de encontrar a su amigo, se viera por ese momento interrumpida en los brazos de aquella arpía que lo retenía en sus garras.

En el otro lado de la pista, Kenny bailaba con 4 chicas que querían acabar más alla de la fiesta. Es por esta razón, el rubio sexy le aviso a Kyle que se iria y que le dejaba las llaves de la camioneta a Cartman.

-¿Y por que al culo gordo y a mi no?-dijo furioso y con vaso de vodka en la mano.

-Él no esta bebiendo Kyle. Deja eso que vas a acabar con alguna gorda desesperada-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras escuchaba a su amigo maldecir y quejarse por la responsabilidad negada.

Kyle lo vio irse acompañado de todas esas chicas y sonrio. Pero esa sonrisa no tubo mucho tiempo de quedarse porque rápidamente se cambio por una expresión de incredulidad y dolor a causa de lo que pudo ver entre toda aquella multitud: a Stan, con una chica que lo abrazaba y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Él parecía disfrutarlo pero había algo que mostraba, tal vez el alcohol ya hacía ver cosas que no eran, que parecía incomodo pero no lo suficiente como para que él se alejara de ella.

_Es un idiota…_

Sus mejillas ya habían tomado aquel rojo característico de la borrachería mientras volvia con su mirada a aquel liquido lleno de alcohol. Entonces una mano se le puso en el hombro a lo que Kyle como reflejo movio la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Era Cartman.

-Vamos judío marica-dijo-. Nos vamos.

-Yo...

-Maldita sea, Kyle tu ex novio esta ahora bailando con una flor de puta y vos te estas lamentando.

-Cartman…

-Además de que estas totalmente borracho-al sentir su aliento a través de sus fosas nasales-. A él no le va a importar que nos vayamos sin haberlo saludado.

Le pago los tragos que había consumido y a continuación le agarro el brazo ayudandolo a levantarse. Luego se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Stan sabía que ya era suficiente con los besos y se pudo zafar de ella con paso decidido a querer irse. Pero la chica no iba a dejarlo asi nomas. Le agarro el brazo haciendo que se volviera hacia ella y lo beso en la boca. Kyle al irse dio una última mirada a la persona que estaba enamorado y presencio aquella escena. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta sintiéndose pisoteado y arrojado a la basura. Stan se aparto bruscamente de ella y vio que Cartman lo miro con una sonrisa malévola en compañía de Kyle, quien a pesar de estar de espaldas, pudo reconocerlo. El neonazi se dio la vuelta y desapareció de entre las personas que bailaban ignorando todo lo que los rodeaba, en compañía de la persona que mas queria.

* * *

**Gracias x los coments!**

Si yo sabia k era algo meloso,tnia la sospecha¬¬ pero como nadie me dijo nada...(hasta ahora :P)

Bno, espero k este no sea asi y k si van a tener k aguantarc el adelanto xk sinceramente el otro esta en construccion y como el bocesto despues de esto no me convence... c van a tener k aguantar ;-)

**Bno, critiks, cometarios, sugerencias, las acepto!!**

**No c olviden d los coments que me animan a seguir :-D con solo 1 o 2 me pongo en marcha para escribir xD**

_Bss!_


	10. Craig

_Cap 10: _**CRAIG**

_Maldita sea-_pensó Stan_-_ ¡Kyle!

-¡Kyle!

Pero él ya había desaparecido del lugar junto con la incomprensible mirada de Cartman que le había dirigido. ¿A dónde se lo llevaría?

De pronto con un tono que indicaba borrachería, la chica de nombre desconocido, le toma el brazo diciéndole "_Quiero más"_ acercando su boca otra vez a la de Stan despidiendo un intenso olor a cerveza.

Con una reacción, casi como reflejo, la aparta de él con desagrado y le dice que se vaya a la mierda, emprendiendo su rápida carrera hacia la salida en busca de aquellos 2 quienes se retiraron dejándole toda la intriga de a dónde se dirigían.

**…**

Kyle estaba sentado en el asiente delantero de la camioneta 2x4 del papá de Kenny, apoyando su cabeza en la ventanilla con una mirada ausente. Sin embargo su alma todavía no lo había abandonado culpa de la experiencia con Stan y se incorporo mientras preguntaba:

-Cartman, ¿A dónde mierda vamos?

Silencio.

-¿Cartman?

-He estado pensando en la venganza para Stan.

-¿Venganza? Yo no quiero vengarme.

-¿Quién dijo que era por vos?

Kyle lo miro sorprendido sin entender lo que acababa de decir.

-No entiendo Cartman. Stan no te hizo nada, ¿para qué te queres vengar?

**…**

_¿Maldita sea donde mierda se lo habrá llevado?_

Pensó Stan desesperado mientras que cada 2 minutos le preguntaba a la gente a la que iba pasando al lado suyo si había visto una camioneta 2x4 color naranja. Todos le respondieron que no a excepción de una pareja de novios que paseaba a la luz de la luna.

-Si hace como- Consulto su reloj el joven- ,unos 10 a 15 minutos.

-¿Sabes a donde se dirigieron?

-Sí, doblaron hacia la derecha- Le indico la dirección con el dedo- y siguieron derecho.

-¡Gracias !- Le grito al tanto que corría hacia el camino que le había indicado el muchacho.

**…**

-… ¿Cartman?

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos incómodos dentro del vehículo y el nerviosismo empezaba aparecer e iba a ir en aumento si no él no contestaba. Habían parado en un camino casi a oscuras y lo único que se podía escuchar fuera del vehículo eran los ruidos de los grillos, y otros insectos desconocidos en aquella noche tan excepcional.

-Kyle-finalmente respondió-, ¿sabes por qué… todos odian a los judíos?- Se aproximo hacia él y le susurro al oído con una voz inusual pero agradable haciendo que el pelirrojo sintiera escalofríos- …Porque son todos unos indecisos con lo que sienten…

Entonces lo beso en la boca.

Kyle reacciono rápido apartándolo de él y limpiándose su boca con la mano izquierda.

-¡Mierda culón, ¿qué coño haces?!- Exclamó enfurecido-. ¿Esta es tu jodida venganza hacia él?

-Oh vamos Kyle-Mientras que su acompañante abría la puerta y salía hacía la calle- ¡Esta es la única forma que uno tiene para olvidar a alguien!

Kyle hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando en la oscuridad de las altas noches totalmente confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Había sido un sueño todo lo paso? O ¿era simplemente una broma de muy mal gusto? Cualquiera que sea la respuesta él solo quería que se terminara pronto.

Continúo caminando bajo las luces de los faros que iluminaban escasamente el camino con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras que unas nubes de tormenta empezaban a surgir.

**…**

El viento se inicio levemente y fue en aumento convirtiéndose en ráfagas hasta que un relámpago ilumino el cielo en compañía de un trueno que apareció segundos después dando como comienzo a la lluvia.

Stan seguía corriendo por el medio de la carretera buscando a la camioneta. La lluvia, a pesar de haber comenzado hacia no más de 5 minutos, ya lo había empapado completamente haciendo sus ropas levemente más pesadas por culpa del agua pero sabía que no iba a detenerse a causa de ello.

Tenía que encontrarlo.

De pronto diviso no muy lejos lo que buscaba y acelero su marcha. Golpeo la puerta del lado del conductor casi sin aire y vio a Cartman con una expresión de indiferencia cuando bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Eric.

-¿Dónde está Kyle?

-¿Quién?

-¡Kyle!

-Ah sí… mmm… déjame pensar…

-¡Coño Cartman no tengo tiempo para esto!

-¿Para esto? Si no mal recuerdo fuiste vos quien empezó todo esto... Si no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste…

-Cartman, decime donde está.

Él pidió que se le acercara con la mano para que, a lo mejor, el ruido de la lluvia no estorbara con la atención que requería lo siguiente que le iba a decir.

-… chúpame las bolas pendejo.

…_¿Qué?_

Esta respuesta ocasiono confusión haciendo que el gordo aprovechara para poner en marcha la camioneta a toda la velocidad.

-¡Hijo de puta!-Le grito. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle aquella ballena, pero viniendo de él ¿Por qué iba a sorprenderse?

**…**

"_Hoy quiero que me mires_

_Uooo_

_Hoy quiero…"_

Craig estaba escuchando aquella pegajosa melodía de "Teen Angels" o con lo que era lo mismo, Casi Ángeles, "Hoy quiero" para pasar más tranquilamente el regreso a su casa cuando la tormenta lo agarro inevitablemente.

Había recorrido un par de kilómetros cuando en las ultimas 2 cuadras la lluvia empezó con todo a caer sobre su auto después de que apareciera el primer trueno que daría inicio a toda aquella tempestad. Se pregunto por qué carajos en las noticias tanto de la tele o los diarios no lo habían advertido siquiera. Maldijo. De pronto diviso a una persona bajo las gruesas gotas de agua que caminaba mirando hacia abajo con paso firme pasando sobre la débil luz de los focos que iluminan las calles. Él paro y bajando la ventanilla del lado del pasajero su desconcierto no dudo en hacerse notar cuando le pregunto:

-¿Kyle qué coño haces afuera con esta tormenta?-Dijo apenas audible por el ruido de las fuertes ráfagas de viento y agua.-. Veni. Subite.

-Gracias Craig. La verdad es que esta muy feo afuera…

-¿Feo? Esta horrible-poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

El silencio se adueño del auto cuando la canción de aquellos chicos quienes la cantaban se interrumpió por la gran ventisca que se apoderaba de todo dando como resultado un horrible sonido de interferencia y Craig no tuvo más remedio que apagarla.

Sus mentes se mantenían ocupadas en el recorrido por pensamientos que iban y venían de cosas sin sentido o que lo tenían todo al tanto que el cielo se iba aclarando por la llegada del sol.

En el caso de Kyle, su mente se preguntaba si lo que había pasado con Cartman fue algo que pasó de verdad. ¿Realmente lo beso? No era posible… ¿o sí?

-Mierda-Dijo Craig-. ¿Qué carajos hace ese tipo sentado?

Kyle, que estaba concentrado en aquella reflexión con su cabeza apoyada contra la fría ventana se incorporo y pudo identificar que la persona que estaba sentada en el cordón de la calle.

-¡Stan!-Grito Kyle.

-¿Stan?- De decía Craig mientras aminoraba la marcha-. Genial. Ahora tengo que parar cada 2 minutos para que un idiota bajo la lluvia me vuelva a mojar el auto cuando suba. Genial.

Kyle bajo del auto y ayudo al pelinegro a levantarse sintiéndolo pesado por el peso del agua fría en sus ropas, el agua que caía fuertemente y el viento que la acompañaba.

Cuando terminaron de entrar, se sentaron en el asiento de atrás y Stan lanzo un par de estornudos.

-¿Stan acaso estás loco?-Decía Kyle-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir?

Pero de pronto se acordó de lo que le había dicho y cerró la boca de forma instintiva.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Craig.

La lluvia ya no era tan potente como antes.

* * *

Espero ke les haya gustado! Siguient cap en construccion ;-)

Lo d 100pre =D (critiks, sugerencias etc.)

Bss!


	11. No lo hagan en mi cama

_Cap. 11:_ **No lo hagan en mi cama.**

Craig ¿dónde habías estado toda la noche?-Dijo su madre, preocupada y sorprendida de ver a su hijo con invitados a la hora que era. – Stan, Kyle, Dios mío, están empapados.

-Me quise despejar un poco, me agarro la tormenta y los encontré en el camino-Dejando las llaves sobre la mesa.

- Craig cariño, ¿Por qué no le prestas algo de tu ropa?

-Está bien. Síganme.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras la mamá de Craig les dijo que les iba a preparar algo caliente y que después llamaría a sus padres para avisarle que estaban bien.

-Yo no quiero saber que mierda pasa con ustedes y tampoco me importa-Dijo el chico de repente-. Pero si quiero que se solucione pronto.

-¿Cómo sabes que pasa algo?- Dijo Stan.

-Tendría que ser un idiota para no saberlo.

Supusieron que el silencio entre ellos 2 durante el trayecto hacia su casa era la causa de que no haya sospechado si no que lo supiera inmediatamente sin hacer ni una pregunta al respecto.

Una vez que los dejo para que se cambiaran, el pelirrojo se fue hacia el baño a cambiarse la ropa por la que le había dado Craig que era una remera color blanco sin ninguna inscripción, pantalones camuflados y la toalla de color naranja a diferencia de la de Stan que era roja. Él se quedo en la habitación con una vestimenta que era una musculosa color negra y unos pantalones deportivos de color azul oscuro que lo hacían ver más alto de lo que era en verdad.

**…**

Una vez en el perturbado silencio a causa de las gotas que caían sobre el techo de la casa, la madre de Craig le dice que ya llamo a los padres de los chicos y enseguida vendrán a recogerlos y que les vaya avisarles después de haberse quejado del horario en el que había regresado y que no le creía a su hijo de haber estado solo toda la noche haciendo nada más que paseando

-Bien-Dijo de mala gana-, pero primero voy al baño.

-Apúrate corazón.

...

-¿Stan?-Dijo Kyle cuando salió del baño-. Pensé que ya estabas listo…-Hizo ademan de salir hacia afuera de la habitación.

Stan lo miro y se dio cuenta que le faltaba todavía ponerse la musculosa y secarse el pelo un poco mejor. ¿La razón de por qué no lo hizo? Se quedo pensando en cómo hacer para disculparse esos 15 minutos a diferencia de Kyle que trató de no pensar que su ex amigo estaba en la habitación, que los separaba solo la puerta color blanco y se concentro únicamente en cambiarse.

-Kyle… ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

-Oh ya veo-Dijo sarcástico-… Te faltaron palabras en tu gran discurso y ahora me lo vas a agrandar. ¿Qué vas a decir sobre los judíos ahora? ¿Que todos somos maricas? ¿O vas a ser mas original que Cartman?

La cosa iba a resultar difícil si Stan veía a los ojos de Kyle con su gran bronca en ellos. Su mirada se dirigió entonces al piso.

-Yo…Con respecto a eso… Perdón Kyle…

-...

-…Hay algo más de-Suspiro-… de lo que te quiero decir.

-¿Y qué es?- Seguía enojado.

-Yo… Bueno… Hice lo que hice por qué tenía que hacerlo… Era la única forma de que te alejaras de mi… Porque… Yo…

Kyle comprendió que lo que trataba de expresar Stan era algo serio. Su voz era tímida con lo que quería decir ¿Se trataba acaso de algún tipo de plan que Cartman hizo para que pasara todo lo que pasara? Podía explicar lo del beso. Todavía no podía creer que el ojete lo había besado. Se dio cuenta que empezaba a divagar y enseguida noto que el pelinegro había dejado de hablar. ¿Acaso se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención? No. No era eso. No había continuado. Su corazón entonces empezó a latir más rápido por el silencio incomodo que surgía, el momento en el que estaban y verlo a él con su torso desnudo mostrando unos abdominales (aún faltaba ejercitarlos un poco mas) y los músculos en sus brazos. Que buen cuerpo le había formado el futbol, pensó. Sabía que él no iba ser capaz de seguir con lo que quería decir si no se sentía seguro. Se sentó a su lado, a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía por culpa de las jodidas mariposas en su estomago, sin siquiera mirarlo esperando su respuesta.

-No fue culpa de Wendy lo que hice- Kyle tenía razón. Stan prosiguió al tanto que levantaba su mirada hacia la de él. Su rostro se puso mas rojo que su cabello cuando advirtió que las manos de Stan y las suyas se juntaban con calidez -. Yo te a--

-Chicos, mi mamá dijo que… - Decia Craig cuando abrio repentinamente la puerta. Se produjo un silencio incomodo. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos ya que no lo esperaban (ni siquiera lo escucharon acercarse) a Craig, que les respondió de la misma manera al ver cómo estaban ellos. Se miraron unos segundos y el intruso lentamente retrocedió al ver cómo estaban ellos: tomados de las manos muy cerca uno del otro (Stan casi semi vestido) y cerró la puerta deseando solamente que pasara lo que pasara no lo hicieran en su cama.

Se escucho cuando Craig bajaba las escaleras alejándose de allí.

Los chicos seguían tomados de las manos y Kyle se percato de eso al igual que Stan.

Se pusieron mas colorados que el fuego mismo.

Kyle hizo gesto de soltarse pero Stan no lo dejo.

-Kyle…

-¿Qué estás…?

Se había acercado el pelinegro velozmente a su boca interrumpiendo lo que aquel judío quería expresar. No ofreció resistencia cuando sucedió.

Sus labios se movían al ritmo de la pasión que los invadía rápidamente.

Kahl puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stan y él a su vez en la cintura del judío.

Sus lenguas se movían con frenesí en sus bocas excitándolos todavía más.

De pronto Stan dejo de besar la boca de su amado y comenzó a bajar con besos hacia su cuello mientras ponía su mano derecha bajo la remera de Kyle.

-Stan…-Gimió levemente Kyle.

-¿mmm…?-De repente él reacciono. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían océanos sin fin se dirigieron a los de su amigo quienes miraban con vergüenza y excitación y sin cambiar de posición dijo – Aahh… Yo…

**…**

Eric Cartman estaba totalmente encabronado con respecto a lo que había pasado con Kyle en la camioneta. "¡_Mierda culón ¿Qué coño haces!?"_Le había dicho. Hubiese sido mejor que le respondiera: "Oh Eric, cuanto había esperado esto" Mientras recibía el mejor de sus besos.

_Estúpido Kahl._ _Sé que está enamorado de mi… Pero todavía no lo sabe. Si ese imbécil de Stan no estuviera tanto con él_.

"_¿Dónde está Kyle?"_

_Pero porque primero no me chupas las bolas ojete. Ni aunque supiera donde mierda se metió te lo diría…_

Le faltaban un par de km para llegar a su casa todavía y deseo con toda su alma que le hubiese caído un rayo a Stan y lo matara por haberse aparecido preguntando por Kyle. ¿Quién carajos se creía? ¿Lo insulta peor que él y después quiere que el judío lo perdone?

_Ojala que lo haya matado un rayo. _

_O lo haya atropellado un camión…-_Rió-_ Si eso sería genial… Que lo haya hecho volar 5 km antes de caer en su cabeza-_Volvió a reír-_Si,_ _ojala haya pasado._

**...**

"Toc, toc" Así se escucho la puerta cuando la mamá de Craig toco para avisarles que la padres de Kyle había llegado y lo estaba esperando abajo.

-¿Todo bien ahí adentro?- Mientras abría la puerta con intriga y los chicos como reflejo se acomodaban bien.-. Stan, ¿todavía no te pusiste la remera que te dejo Craig?

-…ah-Mirando hacia abajo- No, todavía no…

-Tu mamá-- - Se escucho el timbre abajo seguida de la voz de Craig quien decía: _"Voy"- _Debe ser ella. Cámbiate rápido, ¿sí?

Se fue y cerró la puerta dejando que el silencio dominara la habitacion.

* * *

Thank u so much DinoMelody :-D! i glad you like it ;-)

Y bueno otro cap en construccion ^.^'

Bss!


	12. El colmo

_Cap. 12: _**EL COLMO**

En el camino hacia su casa Kyle escuchaba distraídamente las preguntas, quejas, sermones y amenazas de sus padres acerca de la noche anterior. Tales como "_¿Por qué ni siquiera llamaste?..." "Estábamos muy preocupados por vos…" "Veras cuando yo era joven…" "No vuelvas a hacernos esto…" "La próxima directamente no te dejo salir, ¿escuchaste Kyle?..." _

Prácticamente, todo le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

"_Stan…" _Pensaba en la única persona que nublaba toda atención que requería lo que pasaba alrededor de Kyle quien recordaba lo que había pasado con aquellos excitantes besos antes que viniera la mamá de Craig. Todavía podía sentir su cálida mano bajo su remera…

Cuando ella se fue a recibir formalmente a su llamado en la puerta, ellos se quedaron en un silencio tenso lleno de preguntas y dudas en sus mentes hasta que sus miradas chocaron nuevamente haciendo que soltaran una risita de nervios y que volvieran a ruborizarse regresando su vista hacia abajo.

Pero no importo ya que sus ojos se osaron a tornar una vez mas en los del otro en compañía de una tierna sonrisa que daba seguridad a sus sentimientos con el ruido de los pájaros piando la salida del sol a través de la ventana.

Kahl se atrevió a poner su tibia mano en la mejilla izquierda de Stan y este la aferro con las suyas.

"_¿Podrás perdonarme?_"Le había dicho el pelinegro con un tono en su voz tan especial que jamás antes le había escuchado.

Él se acerco hacia Stan con otro beso igual de apasionado que el anterior pero mas corto y al finalizarlo se arrimo a su oído y le dijo con amor: "_Sos un imbécil"_

La sorpresa de Stan se hizo evidente pero comprendió lo que él quería decir cuando le dedico una sonrisa.

¿Cómo no lo iba a perdonar?

-Kyle, ¿me estas escuchando?-Dijo Sheila viendo a su hijo mirar a través de la ventana.

-Uh… si.

-¿Y qué es lo que acabo de decir?

-Que te preocupaste porque no llame y que no me ibas a dejar salir la prox. vez.-Dijo el pelirrojo, que supo lo que decía su madre por ser ya típico de ella, dejándola sorprendida.

-Ah, sí veras…

Faltaban solo algunas cuadras para que se terminara el viaje y con el, la molesta conversación que tenía a Kyle concentrado en una sola persona.

¿Al fin se había solucionado todo?

Había pasado algunas horas de haber vuelto a su casa. Él, después de llegar, subió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, tan contento como si le hubieran dicho que las clases no tendrían que empezar hasta si no 3 meses después de cómo normalmente; dándole más tiempo para estar con Stan y disfrutar de su compañía ahora que estaba todo arreglado entre ellos. Esa era una linda fantasía. Pero el ruidoso timbre de la puerta sumado con el castigo que le habían dado sus padres por lo de la noche anterior, lo obliga a levantarse a atender dejando su comodidad de sus ensueños en la habitación.

Se acercaba a la puerta que se golpeaba con más insistencia dándole a entender que se trataba de una urgencia a lo que él responde con un "_Ya voy, ya voy"._

-¿Cartman?-Dijo Kyle sorprendido de encontrarlo frente a su puerta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

Eric entro con indiferencia como si fuera su propia casa y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la cocina, esperando a Kyle que hiciera lo mismo para que él pudiera empezar a expresarse.

-Judío, tenemos que hablar…

-… Acerca de—

-Sí.

Kyle reparo en que la mirada de Cartman tenía un tono de nerviosismo no muy habitual en él. Pero como era claro que lo que lo que diría era sobre el beso ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Pero antes de que el gordito prosiguiera Kyle dijo:

-Cartman…no es necesario que lo expliques, entiendo que estabas borracho y— -Eric le agarra una de las manos de Kyle que estaban sobre la mesa y la expresión confundida de este último se hace notar.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunta el pellirrojo con incomodidad.

Le agarro la mano con fuerza y le dijo con un tono serio:

-No podes ser tan ciego Kyle.

-¿Qué queres decir culón?

-Mira, Kyle yo odio que estés con Stan todo el tiempo… puedo conseguirte cosas que el idiota del hippy o cualquier otro no podría nunca porque yo soy el mejor de todos, y…

-…¿Y?

-… te amo.

Se produjo un silencio.

-… ¿Qué?

-Oh vamos Kyle, ¿nunca sospechaste si quiera?

**-…**No puede ser-Soltándose de las manos de Cartman y levantándose-. ¿Me amas? ¿Es enserio?

-Judío, ¿el beso no te quiso decir algo?

Cuando Kyle abría la boca para responder la pregunta que Eric había dicho suena el timbre de su casa haciendo que intuitivamente vaya hacia la puerta.

-Ah, hola Kenny.

-Cartman, ¿ese gordo esta acá?- Empujado a Kyle con el brazo para entrar.

-Pues sí. Está en la cocina.

Kenny cruzo rápido el pasillo, señalo a Eric, enojado y levantando la voz, le dijo:

-Por tu gran culpa gordo tuve la peor de mis noches.

-¿…Y?

Kenny no contesto e hizo ademán de golpearlo pero Kyle le lanza un grito que le detiene al rubio.

-Kenny ¿Qué pasa?

-Ese hijo de puta se llevo las llaves de mi auto-Con el mismo tono de furia.

-Espera un momento pobre. Yo no me las lleve. Vos me las diste.

-Con la condición de que me las devolverías cuando te llamara culo gordo.

Kenny, antes de irse de la fiesta volvió a donde estaba Cartman y le dijo que cualquier cosa que pasara con las chicas él lo llamaría y tendría que volver a buscarlo a lo que Eric le respondió que no había ningún problema.

Y paso algo. Las chicas, una vez en la casa de una de ellas, se empezaron a sacar la ropa, al igual que el rubio excitado pero cuando se unía a la orgia, una de las jóvenes le dice a Kenny que esperara un momento que tenía otra sorpresa. Melisa, que asi se entero McCormick que se llamaba la morocha, trajo consigo a un hombre.

-¿Un hombre?-Pregunto Kyle con una sonrisa interrumpiendo a Kenny que se mostraba con cierto avergonzamiento y rabia. Cartman parecía a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

-Me fui al baño e intente llamarte y continuamente me daba el contestador ojete- Continuo-…fue algo horrible sentir "eso" dentro mío.

-¡OH DIOS MIO KENNY! Jajajajajaja- Rio Cartman a lágrimas.

El rubio, como un jugador de futbol americano, lo tira al suelo y empieza a golpearlo.-Ay Kenny, no hagas eso… me duele… ¡basta!...bueno perdón- Él se detuvo y Eric lo golpea riéndose- No sabía que fueras tan marica Kenny jajaja- Kenny lo golpea más fuerte.

-Chicos basta- Grito Kyle separándolos- Basta, no peleen mas.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo con la mirada clavada uno en el otro, revelando la gran ira que los invadía hasta que Kenny se dio la vuelta, puso una mano en su cabello sintiéndose humillado y deseando que todo se terminara rápido para volver a su casa y darse un baño caliente después de lo sucedido. El pelirrojo fue hacia a Eric y le extendió la mano.

-Dame las llaves.

Eric busco en sus bolsillos unos segundos hasta que las encontró y se las dio.

-Kenny-Le dijo Kyle a su amigo mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro haciéndolo voltearse.- Es parte de la vida cometer errores para después aprender de ellos.

Kenny sonrió y agradeció mentalmente de tenerlo como amigo.

Entonces, alguien abre la puerta de la casa quien resulto ser la madre de Kyle con Gerald que venían de hacer las compras.

-¿Kyle?- Dijo ella- Oh, hola chicos ¿quieren que les ofresca algo para tomar?

-SI no es tanta molestia señora Broflovsky - Agradeció Kenny después de vacilar un momento.

-Oh no, yo me tengo que ir- Respondió el de pelo castaño.

Fue hacia la salida acompañado de Kyle y antes de que este cerrara la puerta, Eric le dice:

-Kahl, lo que dije fue enserio… Hablamos mas tarde-Con su mirada hacia abajo al decir esto ultimo.

El joven Broflovsky observo, con cierta lastima, cuando Cartman se iba caminando con aire pensativo al tanto que este último le daba una última mirada a la camioneta de Kenny preguntándose cuando él tendría una.

Pero en mejor estado, claro.

* * *

Beauty Kyle extrañaba tus comentarios xD, y de paso anuncio el concurso ;-D.

**Concurso Yaoi de South Park**

Este concurso es para poner todos los dibujos q' hayas hecho o sigas haciendo de la serie q' nos fanatiza a muchas(os) de nosotros que** terminara de aceptar a los dibujos en junio. **

**Las condiciones son:**

**El trabajo debera ser original y firmado con el nombre de usuario**. Tambien **se podra utilizar cualquier herramienta de dibujo** (desde el conocido photoshop hasta el sencillo lapiz).

Estos **deberan ser explicitos** entre los personajes que ustedes quieran elegir.

Se **calificarian** los dibujos por **aquellas personas que no participan**, dando su nota (del 1 al 10) y explicando el porque de la puntuación.

El **premio **sera una firma y las mejores img :D

Fijensen en mi perfil para saber la dire xk no se k pasa ke no puedo ponerla aca :S

Si fue mi idea ^^(_~~Videl~~ _me llamo aya :-D) y me ayuda una amiga :P

Mara-chan, me alegra q' hayas comentado y q' t haya gustado ^^

DinoMelody thank for say that i'm amazing and i really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bueno, ella y to2 ustedes :D, q' lo disfruten!

...(rre- q' seguia y no c iba + xD) pero aca va mas o menos como vendria a ser el proximo cap.

¿Por que Kenny se quedo y no se fue de la orgia?

¿Realmente eso nos importa? :S

¿que pasara con Cartman y Kyle?

¿Kyle le contara a Stan lo que le dijo Eric?

¿Que hara Stan si le contara el pelirojo lo que paso esa mañana en su casa? ¿Le dara = ? ¿Se enojara?

Les prometo q' antes que se termine el mes pongo la continuacion :)

y lo d 100pre, sujerencias, critiks, criticas constructivas, las acepto todas! Si se les hace muy difisil leer con (o les molesta mucho) el "vos" (que para el que no lo sepa, asi decimos los argentinos "tu") diganmelo ;)

Bss!!


	13. Helado de café

_Cap. 13_: **Helado de café**

El anochecer había ganado territorio sobre el día haciéndolo pasar de un celeste a un azul profundo y este ultimo a uno negro acompañado con el único resplandor de las estrellas blancas, la luminosidad de la luna y la frescura de la noche.

El día había llegado a su fin y la hora de dormir había llegado.

Kyle, lo único que podía hacer era moverse de un lado a otro de la cama sin encontrar la posición adecuada para su descanso tanto mental como físico. Sabía que la razón de su inquietud se debía en parte a lo que sucedió esa mañana.

Cuando finalmente cerro la puerta al momento en que Cartman ya se había ido y dirigiéndose otra vez hacía la cocina, él sintió como la incredulidad le hacía efecto por lo que acababa de oír de aquella persona que, hace no demasiado tiempo, jamas hubiera pensado que podría llegar a enamorarse de él. Pero había algo de toda aquella conversación surrealista que todavía le retumbaba en los oídos: _"¿Nunca sospechaste si quiera?" _

_¿_Acaso debió haberlo hecho?

¿Siempre había gustado de él y jamás se dio cuenta?

Kenny había dejado de comer una típica comida kosher, y se quedaba viendo su comida moviéndola con el tenedor.

-Kenny,¿estas bien?

-...-Suspiro-Si estoy bien.

-¿Seguís pensando en lo que te paso?´

Kyle supo que su amigo seguía pensando en eso al no contestarle y que el silencio entre ellos 2 era solo interrumpido a causa de la mamá de Kyle quien estaba lavando los platos.

-¿Por que no te fuiste? Pudiste haber dicho que, no sé, tenías novia o que tenías S.I.D.A...

Se produjo un silencio.

-...¿Kenny?

_Pero él termino no contestándome...-_Pensó Kyle.

Y con estas y otras preguntas mas que acosaban al joven en su solitaria habitación algo lo puso alerta.

Alguien estaba golpeando las ventanas con pequeñas piedritas.

Kyle se levanta de su cama invadido de curiosidad por saber quien es.

La cara se le ilumina cuando ve de quien se trata y baja por las escaleras para abrirle la puerta.

-Stan- mostrando una sonrisa e invitándolo a pasar.

-Kyle- le devolvió la sonrisa-andaba por acá cerca y quise venir a visitarte-acercándose mas al pelirrojo.

-¿A las 2 de la mañana?- poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

-¿Algún problema?- sus labios estaban mas cerca uno del otro.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo...?

Pero cuando estaban tan cerca del beso, Gerald los sorprende con un vaso de agua en las manos haciendo que, otra ves, como reflejo se separen entre si.

-¿Stan? ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?

-Sr. Broflovsky- dice Stan nervioso pensando que decir- Yo...eh...

-Él se queda a dormir papá, ¿acaso no te acordas que te dije hoy?- El efecto de culpa se asomo cuando él terminaba de decir esta mentira.

-No, la verdad no. ¿Tu mamá lo permitío? Ire a preguntarle.

-¡No!-grito Stan- eh...¿enserio cree que es buena idea, despertar a la señora Broflovsky?

-Piensalo papi- Continuo Kyle- ¿Enserio pensas que es buena idea?

El señor Broflovsky vacilo antes de contestar y entonces, lo siguiente que expreso, fue un acuerdo:

-Stan, sé que sos el mejor amigo de Kyle, pero él ahora esta castigado. Antes de que Sheila despierte tenes que irte, ¿entendiste?.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí?

Stan dudo antes de contestar ya que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un "no" pero el deseo de poder abrazar y besar con ternura a lo que el padre de Kyle había dicho como "mejor amigo" era algo que simplemente tenía que arriesgar a que lo castigaran. Por lo tanto dijo:

-Sí, lo saben.

-Esta bien. Mejor vuelvan a la cama ¿sí?

**...**

-¡Gah!- exclamo Tweek nervioso- ¿Por qué le hice caso? Si yo sé que esto es ¡demasiada presión!

-Ey amigo, ¿por que no te calmas un instante?- Le dice la voz tan familiar de la persona a la que él esperaba tan ansiosamente.

-¡Craig viniste!

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?- Le responde con una sonrisa.

La persona con la que la que hace 2 noches, en la terrible tormenta había hecho que se encontrara en el camino hacia su casa con Kyle, era Tweek.

Hacía rato que venían saliendo como amigos pero nadie sabía que lo fueran.

Esa noche habían acordado reunirse por la sencilla razón de que les encantaba salir cuando la luz del sol se ocultaba para dar lugar a la de las estrellas blancas como la nieve, además del hecho de que Craig tenía algo importante que decirle a Tweek.

Pero Tweek no lo sabía.

Salían siempre que podían escaparse de sus casas. Al principio la idea no le gustaba demasiado al adicto del café pero a veces, la poca cafeína que tomaba esos " a veces" hacía que se sintiera menos paranoico de que sus padres lo anduvieran vigilando, haciendo que fuera convenciéndose de que no iban a notar su ausencia en las noches. Con el tiempo esas ausencias se hicieron mas frecuentes con o sin la disminución de cafeína en el sistema nervioso del rubio.

A Craig, sin embargo, esa noche le costo mucha paciencia esperar a que sus padres le dieran la bienvenida finalmente a Morfeo*

Fueron a la heladería que estaba frente a su lugar de encuentro. Tenía esas brillantes luces que molestaba a muchos de sus clientes pero que los seguía teniendo y era normal que aumentara la cantidad de ellos, solo por los riquisimos sabores y el servicio que ofrecían.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de elegir los sabores que le gustaban en sus conos de helados, se sentaron en los bancos del lugar al lado de la ventana para ver a la gente pasear.

-¡Qué rico esta este helado!- exclamo Tweek.

-Te puedo asegurar que no tenía idea de que existiera uno de café.

-¿No lo sabías?

Él nego con la cabeza.

-No, no lo sabía. Además siempre estan inventando nuevos sabo--

La bola de frutilla se le cae en el jean que llevaba interrumpiendo lo que quería decir.

-Genial... ¿Tenes una servi--?- Tweek le estaba dando un pañuelo para que se limpiara- Oh, gracias...

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio en que se concentraron en terminar sus helados de dulce sabor hasta que se dispusieron a caminar por la plaza recordando buenos momentos.

Volvieron a sentarse en un banco de la plaza después de haber caminado una hora y Craig supo que ese era el momento de decirle lo que tenía planeado por mucho tiempo...

**...**

-Entonces Cartman me dijo eso...

Kyle había empezado a contarle lo que le Eric le había dicho aquella mañana en su casa momentos antes de que Kenny apareciera en su puerta e interrumpiera la conversación que tenían.

Stan no podía creer que aquel culo gordo de Cartman le dijera, al judío que tanto parecía odiar, esos sentimientos de cariño.

Parecía que todo estaba cambiando en aquellas vacaciones. No solo en el aspecto de viajes y anécdotas que podrían contar cuando volvieran o recuerdos que jamás olvidarían. Si no cosas serias que transformarían sus vidas para siempre en lo personal y social.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que... -Continuo Stan vacilando- ¿te empezara a tratar mejor?

-No lo sé... Sera raro ver que la persona que creía que me odiaba, en realidad este enamorado de mi.

-_..._¿Y qué hay de Kenny?

-Hay que hablar con él porque a pesar de que todo lo relacionado con lo sexual le interese de una forma u otra...

-Esto lo dejo mal- Dijo Stan terminando la idea de Kyle.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos reflexionando lo que harían... y lo que podrían llegar a hacer esa noche.

Pero esta comenzó a mostrar un negro que se aclaraba dando a entender que la claridad de un hermoso día quería apoderarse del cielo una vez mas.

El pelinegro comenzó a bostezar, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer: irse antes de que Sheila despertara y descubriera su presencia en la casa.

No quería irse.

No quería dejar a su amado y dificultoso logro (en realidad mas que un logro fue una extraña victoria de parte de los 2, ¿no creen? ) en su solitaria habitación castigado por algo que para muchos es bastante ridículo.

-¿Stan, ya te vas? -Pregunto el pelirojo cuando lo vio incorporandose.

Kyle sabía la respuesta a su interrogante, pero aún asi no pudo evitar formularla. Él también se levanto y ambos bajaron por las escaleras dirigiendose hacía la puerta obligados por un acuerdo ejercido por la autoridad paternal que nunca era buena desobedecerla en estos casos.

-Kyle...-dijo sonriendo-¿Nos vem--? -el pelirojo lo besa sorprendiendolo.

-Perdon Stan no pude evitar hacerlo...-Sonrojado- ¿No estare quedando muy afeminado, ¿no es cierto?

A Stan, la sonrisa interrumpida por el beso, le volvio a aparecer.

-Kyle, vos no sos nada afeminado -Abrazandolo con toda sus fuerzas- Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?

-Yo tambien te quiero mucho Stan.

Duraron asi unos segundos y después se despidieron con otro beso hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.

* * *

*Morfeo era el dios del sueño...por lo que me acuerdo :P

Chiks y andres XD (si es mi hermano jajaja) gracias un monton por haber pasado el mismo día en que lo publique :D (fue el mismo, no? ^.^')

Dinomelody, dont worry about how you can write ;-) i can understand what are you saying :D, and yep, "vos" its means "you" ^.^

Miku chan, ojala q' t haya gustado este CraigxTweek... la verdad lo deje asi para que uno interpretara a su manera "el que" de la importancia de lo que queria decir el pelinegro al adicto a la cafeina libremente ;-D

Mara-chan ojala q' leas este tbm :P

Beauty Kyle participaras en el concurso? espero q' si!

Bno, lo d 100pre ;D: Criticas, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, consultas y preguntas (--nuevo xD) ya saben que en el proximo cap. lo respondo y q' las acepto sin problem, si?

Ahora bien, de que se tratara el siguiente capitulo?

¿Por que Ike todavía no aparese?

¿Kenny quedo traumado?

¿Volvera a hacer el mismo?

¿Que hay de Cartman? ¿Pasara algo entre él y Kyle?

¿Pondre** algo de "accion**" entre mis personajes a pesar que dije que no? (xD)

¿Se hara muy largo si sigo hasta el capitulo 50? ( no, mentira, no lo planeo hacer taaaaan largo! xD)

¿Le faltara mucho para terminar esta historia y empezar otra?

Todavía esta en mi mente el proximo capitulo asi que, otra vez la promesa, antes de que se termine el mes (ojala) posteo el siguiente cap, oka? (responde a estas preguntas la continuacion)

Bss! (_pongan coments que me animan a continuarlo mas rapido _:D )

*)))se me estan acabando los sinonimos :P (((*


	14. Solución

_Cap. 14:_ **Solución**

La brisa del aire le golpeaba la cara dulcemente.

Tenía que disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que estaba viendo y sintiendo.

El aire puro que pasaba por sus fosas nasales y el ruido de los juegos del parque acompañado con las risas de los niños, daba la sensación de que todo estaba jodidamente perfecto.

Pero a Eric Cartman eso sencillamente le parecía... algo completa y absolutamente estúpido.

Como lo que sentía.

Se había enamorado de un **judío**. ¿Como era eso posible?

¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso?

Comenzó a recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Con momentos no quería decir que necesariamente tenían que ser buenos o malos. Solo momentos en los que habían compartido en compania del otro...

Suspiro nervioso.

Se estaba tardando.

Mucho.

Desvío su mirada hacia una pareja de ancianos quienes estaban discutiendo sobre la fragilidad de la silla de la que ella se quería sentar.

"Pero te digo que se va a romper si te sentas"

"¡No es cierto. No seas una marica!"

Y justo cuando la anciana se sento, las patas de la silla de plástico se abrieron haciendo que inevitablemente se rompieran y ella cayera al suelo.

Cartman no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Al menos eso no había cambiado en él: la desgracia de la gente todavía le causaba risa.

-Ey, culo gordo-Dijo una voz detras de él-... No es uno de tus trucos eso de que gustas de mi, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Y que me atreva a besarte sin haber recibido algo a cambio? Ni loco, judío.

Kyle se sento al lado suyo y estubieron en silencio un momento.

-...¿Hace mucho que...?-No podía terminar la frase. Todavía le era difisíl creer que los sentimientos de Cartman eran ciertos.

-Desde el año pasado idiota.

Kyle solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza con un "oh" y siguió.

-Y... ¿porqué me lo decis ahora? ¿Porque no fue antes? ¿Por--?

-Kyle -Lo interrumpió Cartman- Estabas lastimado por lo que te hizo Stan, ¿no? Queria solamente aprovechar la oportunidad de que estabas como un marica llorón y---

-¿"Marica llorón"?

-No, perdón. Un judío marica llorón en su periodo y convencerte de que yo era mejor que el hippy de Stan -miro hacia abajo-... tratandote bien y ayudando a que te recuperes...

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos.

-Cartman, yo no tenía idea--

-Sabía que-seguia con la mirada hacia abajo- tarde o temprano, vos y Stan terminarían juntos...

Los ruidos de los niños jugando y de la señora anciana renegandole a su marido de por que no le advirtio de la fragilidad de la silla hizo que la compania de los 2 chicos no resultara incomoda dada la situacion en la que estaban.

El joven de sobrepeso estaba atento a la realidad del parque mientras que el pelirrojo solo se limito a observarlo sumerjido en sus propios pensamientos que se trataban acerca de las respuestas que querian ser respondidas.

_¿Es este el verdadero Eric Cartman, el culo gordo que vivio insultandome desde siempre?_

_¿No sera acaso un extraterreste del planeta "los maricas sin cerebro que se quieren hacer pasar por los gordos hijos de puta para hacerle creer a un pobre judio que este bastardo cambio"?_

_L_os ojos del Cartman soprenden a los del pelirrojo en su pleno cuestionamiento mental.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- Miro hacia otro lado.

Eric sacudio la cabeza y se levanto del asiento.

-¿A donde vas?

-Me voy a casa, Kyle. Ya es tarde. Te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo.

El gordito vio que el pelirrojo abrio la boca para decir algo pero rapidamente la cerro para callarse.

-Judio, me da igual que me creas. Realme--

-Te creo Cartman. Enserio...

La expresion que le dedico el del pelo castaño fue una que decia tanto "no me importa si me crees" como "me alegra que me creas"

-Pero no vuelvas a besarme nunca mas. ¿Entendido?

-Si, seguro marica- Le respondío con una sonrisa.

Cartman se dio la media vuelta y se alejo del lugar camino a su casa, con las sombras de la naturaleza y los ultimos ruidos de los autos que llevaban a los niños a sus hogares, en compania del silencio que trae consigo el comienzo de la noche.

...

Stan, aquella mañana, se acercaba a la casa de Kenny para preguntarle como andaba, que Kyle le había dicho lo que sucedio, si quería hablar de aquello... Pero algo lo sorprendio mientras se aproximaba al hogar de su amigo: risas.

Se acerco hacia la puerta intrigado y al golpearla, esta se abrio sola.

Se adentro en la oscuridad de la vivienda en donde extraños olores inundaban el ambiente. El lugar parecía como el de una fiesta cuando acaba: un caos total.

Cruzo con cautela la sala y pudo observar la luz prendida por debajo de la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Fue hasta alli, lentamente, cuidando que sus pasos no fueran oidos por nadie, exepto por Dios.

Al llegar a enfrente de la puerta, las risas ya no se escuchaban mas. Se pregunto si Kenny lo habría escuchado, en caso de que fuera él, el único en la casa. Trago saliva y su brazo se alzo para abrir aquella entrada a la habitacion.

Pero de pronto una mano se pozo sobre su hombro inesperadamente y Stan no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de terror.

-¿Stan? ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?

-¿Butters? Vine para visitar a Kenny. ¿Vos que estas haciendo aca?

-Kenny me llamo y me pi-pidio que viniera.

-¿Para...?

-É-Él no se sentía muy bien.

-¿Y donde esta él ahora?

-En el baño. ¿Queres que te o-ofresca algo para tomar?

Vacilo.

-No, gracias.-Se acordo de las risas- ¿Hay alguien mas, además de nosotros?

-No ¿por que lo decis?

-Porque escuche risas en la habitacion de Kenny.

-Ah, debio ser la televisión. La apague cuando fui a buscar algo de agua en la cocina. ¿S-Seguro no queres algo?

Se escucho la cadena del inodoro y del baño sale Kenny.

-Stan-dijo el rubio-Que sorpresa. ¿Ya se soluciono todo con Kyle?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba y se sonrojo al escucharla.

-Oh, si...mejor que nunca... ey, ¿te puedo hablar en privado?

-Si, por supuesto.

Stan y Kenny fueron a la cocina y se sentaron en las sillas de la mesa y Butters volvio a la habitación en donde prendio la televisión en donde pasaban la pelicula de "Terrance y Phillips"

-Kenny... Kyle me conto acerca de lo de la otra noche... ¿estas bien?

El rubio sonrio.

-Claro que estoy bien. Lo que paso es que estaba de mal humor, por...bueno...vos sabes, ¿no? todavía el dolor me jodía mucho...

-Aaaaaahhh....¿era por eso?

Kenny asintio con su cabeza.

-¿Y por qué llamaste a Butters?

-¿Esto es un puto interrogatorio?-Ambos sonrieron y Kenny prosiguio-. Llame a Kyle y luego a Cartman pero no estaban y después a vos pero me dijieron lo mismo. Asi que di mi último intento en llamar a Butters y me dijo que vendría sin problema.

-Ah... Bien, vos sabes que para cualquier cosa estoy, ¿ok?

-Sí, ya sé Stan-Volviendo a sonreir- No es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

Kenny le ofrecio un vaso de agua a su amigo y este lo acepto antes de que finalmente ambos se fueran hacia la puerta de la salida en donde se despedirían.

-Te vendría bien limpiar todo esto de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?-palpandole el hombro mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-Si ya sé pero igual da fiaca hacerlo.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Kenn- Ya alzando la voz para que lo escuhara al tanto que se alejaba de la casa.

Kenny cerro la puerta y fue a donde estaba Butters. Se sento a su lado alcanzandole un chupetin y ambos empezaron a disfrutar de aquel clasico de su niñez.

* * *

Finalmente lo termine!!

Dios, como tardo xD

Bueno, mil gracias a las personas q' me ayudaron a seguirlo (ustedes saben kienes son ;-D )

Este para mi si fue largo :P

Y despidiendome voy a terminar con que planeo seguirlo hasta el capitulo 16 ^^

Sugerencias, criticas, etc, las acepto sin problema ^w^, si?

Bss!!


	15. El fin al fin!

_Cap. 15_ : **El fin al fin!**

El ruido que hacían los autos hizo que se tuviera que levantar de la cama, cómoda y calentita en la había dormido tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de molestias hasta ese instante. Bajó por las escaleras hacia la cocina en donde pudo escuchar claramente como los pájaros piaban por el nuevo día que nacía. Parecía que iba a ser uno hermoso por la dulce melodía que cantaban.

Stan salio a dar una vuelta y la mañana estaba esplendida para caminar y perderse entre pensamientos, fantasías y recuerdos.

Recordó que paso después de salir de la casa de Kenny; él supuso que Kyle ya tendría que haber terminado de hablar con Cartman y que no estaría nada mal ir al parque y fijarse si él seguía allí para después acompañarlo a su casa. Cuando llego, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el banquillo de la plaza y toda luz natural se había cambiado por la artificial de las lamparas. Los focos iluminaban terriblemente y se pregunto porque mierda no los cambiaban aún.

-Hola Kyle.

Kyle levanto la mirada sorprendido ya que no le había reconocido pero en segundos pudo saber de quien se trataba, entonces se levanto y lo saludo. Le contó mientras caminaba a la casa de él que lo de Cartman había salido bien y que no había nada de que preocuparse. Stan le dijo lo mismo de Kenny y agrego que la noche estaba refrescando bastante.

-Sí, tenes razón-le respondió Kyle.- Mejor nos apuramos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo, empezó a nevar fuerte. No habían pronosticado que nevaría. Entraron velozmente a la casa de Kyle y subieron rápido a su cuarto.

-¿Viste como comenzó a nevar y --? - Kyle fue interrumpido con un beso de Stan.

Lo único que podía pensar Stan es que siempre lo interrumpía con un beso cuando quería decir algo para no quedar en un silencio incomodo. Pero no importaba ya que a Kyle parecía no molestarle.

Lo siguió besando lenta y profundamente. Ambos con los ojos cerrados y moviendo sus lenguas de una manera tan seductora como deliciosa. La lentitud del beso fue tomando velocidad de a poco hasta que Kyle le empezó a desvestir a Stan y viceversa. Se tiraron hacia la cama con un poco de brusquedad y el pelinegro podía sentir que el ritmo de su corazón iba acelerándose; sabía lo que vendría... los 2 lo sabían.

Llego un momento en que estaban solo en ropa interior; ambos llevaba unos boxes. El de Kyle era rojo y el de Stan negro.

Se miraron a los ojos manifestando, según parecía, el permiso para hacer lo que les daba timidez realizar. Y solo con un beso que duro segundos, comenzaron a expresar su amor físicamente. Sin interrupciones.

Sonrió al recordar esto y el llamado de Kenny gritándole "¡CUIDADO!" lo trae de vuelta a la realidad y sorprendido cae sobre su trasero al piso de la vereda. Al parecer un auto cruzaba la calle y de no haber sido por el grito de su amigo, probablemente lo hubiera atropellado.

-Mierda Stan, ¿estas bien? -Preguntó el rubio ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Sí. Gracias Kenny

-¿Qué carajos hacías cruzando sin ver?

-Me distraje es todo. Voy a la casa de Kyle ¿me acompañas?

-Sí, como no. ¿Van a hacer las compras de las cosas para la escuela?

Él asintió con la cabeza y agrego:

-No puedo creer que mañana empezamos.

-Sí, yo tampoco... ¿Cómo vas con Kyle? ¿Han pensado lo que harán en la escuela?- Él ya sabía lo de de su relación.

-Lo único que sabemos es que por el momento no diremos nada. Nos joderían bastante si dijieramos todo el primer

día así que...

-¿Y con Cartman?- No le contaron sobre él.

-A nadie le importa la opinión de un gordo imbécil.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo Sheila los atendió y los hizo pasar avisándoles que Kyle ya bajaría. Ike estaba sentado viendo la tele y Gerald en la cocina leyendo el diario. Los chicos se sentaron al lado del pequeño a mirar la televisión. El programa que miraba se trataba acerca de los huracanes en California que eran inevitables e impredecibles. Las muertes y destrucciones que ocasionaba. Las grandes sumas de dinero que requería reconstruir todo y bla bla bla.

-Hola, chicos- Dijo Kyle- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, andando.

-Volveremos dentro de unas horas mamá.

-Esta bien cariño ¡Diviertansen!

Mientras tanto en la casa de Cartman, él estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la tele, pasando los canales sin nada interesante que ver y acosado con una pregunta mental que formulaba repetitivamente y no podía encontrar respuesta alguna. Entonces se levanta de la impaciencia refunfuñando maldiciones y va hacia a su cuarto en donde prende su computadora e inicia la sesión de chat. Entre sus contactos no había nadie con quien podría establecer una conversación o algo asi y cierra el messager exclamando "Carajo, que mierda". Visito páginas de foros que tenían que ver con el neonazismo en las que lamentablemente muchas noticias no se actualizaban. Apago la computadora y decidió acostarse en su cama y dirigir su mirada al reloj de su mesita de luz que marcaban las 12. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse lentamente pero él no quería caer en los sueños que se convertirían en pesadillas, sin embargo, no logro sobreponerse ante aquella necesidad y cayo profundamente en un sueño.

Caminaba dentro de los pasillos de la escuela con todos los estudiantes quietos en su lugar, observando en silencio el caminar de él. Se dirigió rápido a su salón sin saber el por que de aquella decisión, en ves de salir directamente e irse a su casa. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el judío, viéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Porqué sonríes marica? -Preguntó el gordito.

-¿De que tenes miedo Cartman?

Se sorprendió y se puso en cautela con aquella pregunta. El tono de voz no era uno que le agradara escuchar ¿Acaso él conocia la respuesta? Kyle se levanto de su asiento, el único que había en el aula y Eric vuelve a preguntar.

-¿En donde están todos?

-¿Acaso es de quedarte solo? -Seguía con aquel tono de voz y le hizo caso omiso a esa pregunta.

-¿Yo? -Lanzo una carcajada- Ya judío ¿en donde están los otros?

-¿O que no te tomen enserio?

-¿Queres parar con la joda?

-¿Que seas unas burla por algo que sos?

-Yo soy lo que ves aca judío inútil. -Dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta-... Y ahora me voy a mi casa.

La puerta estaba sin el picaporte y él pensó "¿ _pero qué carajos..._?"

-¿Qué no tengas salida? -Acercándose hacia él.

-Mierda Kyle, ¿qué es esto?

-¿Que descubran todos, tu secreto?

Enseguida se escucharon las risas de carcajadas en todos lados y todo se oscureció. De pronto apareció una luz blanca que iluminaba a el pelirojo y a Cartman uno enfrente del otro. Kyle se le acerca lentamente a Eric y le susurra a el oído:

-Yo sé tu secreto.

El joven de pelo castaño respiraba con dificultad.

-Y lo voy a decir para que todos rían aún mas fuerte.-Alejándose de él, manteniendo su horrible sonrisa y volteandose indiferente.

-N-no, no podes...

Kyle se da la vuelta solo para ver la expresión confundida de Cartman y le dice:

-Observa...

De repente todo se ilumina y se encuentra de nuevo en su cuarto y que enfrente de él esta de nuevo el reloj de su mesita de luz que marcaban ahora las 16. Parecía que había dormido en la misma posición a exepción de que se hallaba en ese momento muy transpirado.

_¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?_

Sin pensarlo 2 veces se levanta de la cama y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando baja por las escaleras. Abrio la puerta y se dirigió al centro comercial ya que sabía que Kyle y los otros estarían allí.

Cuando llegó solo tuvo que recorrer las librerías para fijarse si ellos estaban y como supuso que ya había buscado suficiente se adentro en el salón de videojuegos. Dentro se encontraba Kenny (lo reconoció por sus ropas pobres y el pelo rubio tan llamativo que tenía) y, para su sorpresa, Kyle y Stan se besaban apasionadamente en un rincón del lugar. No sabía que sentir cuando vio esto. Una mezcla de emociones se acumularon en su interior y lo único que parecía seguro de hacer era gritar pero si lo hacía todos se darían la vuelta y él quedaría como un completo loco drogado. Ignoro todo lo que sentía y se encamino hacia alli, no muy seguro de lo que diría pero si que diría algo.

-**Hola maricas**- Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para que las demas personas lo escucharan.- ¿Cómo han pasado **los noviecitos** las vacaciones? ¿**Te la pusieron bien Kyle**, eh?

Kyle y Stan no hicieron mucho por ocultar lo que hacían pero aun asi se separon del exitante beso que se daban.

-¿Qué es lo que queres ojete? -Le respondió el pelirojo.

-Solo quiero decirte algo judío -apartándolo de Stan- :mas te vale que no le digas a nadie que yo soy...

Se hizo una pausa ya que él no podía decir la palabra.

-... ¿gay? -Completó Kyle.

-Por que juro que voy a patearte tan fuerte las bolas que--

-No podes ser tan pendejo Cartman. -Separándose de él y volviendo con Stan. Pero el gordo lo retiene y le dice:

-¿Enserio no vas a decir nada, Kyle?

Kyle suspiro cansado de escucharlo y le dijo:

-No, estúpido. No voy a decir nada.

-Ok, gracias.- Dandonse la vuelta pero escuchando que el pelirojo le grita: "¡Pero tarde o temprano tendras que decirlo, Cartman!"

_Sí, pero no sera hoy. Ni mañana... O alguno que este cerca de hoy. _Río bajo y se marcho del lugar.

-¿Qué era lo que quería el idiota?- Pregunto Stan.

-Que no dijera nada acerca de que él es gay.

-Que imbécil -volviendo a los besos- Me pregunto... que cara pondrá... cuando se entere...

-... que todos ya lo saben.

-Chicos, ¿quieren parar de hacer esa mierda? Nos tenemos que ir.-Había aparecido de repente Kenny cortando lo que hacian.

-¿Porque el apuro?

-Por que si se dan cuenta, no hay nadie salvo nosotros y el dueño que nos mira feo nos pide que salgamos de aqui ya que estan cerrando.

Stan se fija en su reloj y se asombra del tiempo gastado dentro del lugar.

Salieron despues de que el propietario murmura algo en otro idioma que parecian ser insultos y que ellos simplemente ignoraron. Se subieron a la camioneta del rubio a la que este insulto por no querer arrancar bien sino hasta despues de unos minutos y regresaron a sus casas molestos por la idea de que el día siguiente tendrían que levantarse temprano para regresar al único lugar que no volverían ni aunque fuera el último de la tierra. Aunque tambien reconocian que de no haber sido por ella, jamás se hubieran conocido y vivido todas aquellas aventuras tan excepcionales, como lo fue esta.

Fin

* * *

Ufff como me costo hacer este!

Sí ya sé q' dije q' lo iba a seguir hasta el 16, pero supuc q' quedaria muy largo si le agregaba 2 caps + asi q' solo agregue este.

Dios, enserio q' es difisil perseverar al escribir una historia! asi q' chics, si estan haciendo una historia, perseveren hasta el final q' es rre-lindo lo q' c siente!

(me duelen las manos, estube desde las 4 de la tarde hasta ahora q' son las 7.30 Pm o.o y esperar a mi hermano para q' me de una critica =) y una 2° opinion de parte de mi mamá dio como resultado q' a las 23hs terminara 0.0)

No sé si hare otro... bno, al menos no un fic. Pero como digo, NO SÉ, x ahi hago o x ahi no... uno nunk sab =D

Aca les traigo unas recomendaciones, sino solo las ignoran ;)

1° Simpre tengan a un critico (hermanos, amigos, familiares) que al menos les den sus opiniones sobre el capitulo que escribieron (AYUDA UN MONTóN) antes de publicarlo en internet.

2° PERSEVEREN en su historia y si no se les ocurre nada, relaten lo q' pasa a su alrededor, algo de su vida.

3° Escuchen musik o salgan a pasear. Aveces es bno distraerse.

(Si no c entendio lo q' cartman pensaba y q' tantas vueltas le daba al pensamiento, era el asunto de ser gay)

Ojala q' les haya gustado!

Bss y mil gracias a to2 los q' leyeron esta story y me ayudaron a c-guirla!!!!

(si en especial a vos andrés xD)

HsTs


End file.
